Silent Scream 2: Diez años
by Shiga San
Summary: Diez años han pasado en los que no solo el tiempo ha cambiado de sitio. Kuroko vive en familia con Makoto y sus dos hijos. Aunque no hay día que no se pregunte si tomó la decisión correcta al volver a los brazos de su esposo. Kagami sin embargo lleva diez años, sin pensar en él, sin querer saber, odiando a todos y a todo. Sabe que si vuelve a verle,todo acabará. Kagakuro,Aoaka. etc
1. Diez años

Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.

Diez años han pasado, diez años en los que no solo el tiempo ha cambiado de sitio.

Tetsu-chan ya es un hombrecito de doce años, y Kuroko vive en familia con Makoto y sus dos hijos.

Aunque no hay día que no se pregunte si tomó la decisión correcta al volver a los brazos de su esposo.

Kagami sin embargo lleva diez años, sin pensar en él, sin querer saber, odiando a todos y a todo, castigándose por algo que el tiempo y la desidia, ha borrado de su mente hasta dejarlo en una simple y lejana amalgama borrosa de recuerdos.

Aunque aún puede asegurar algo; En algún lugar en mitad de todo ese resentimiento, queda la idea de que una vez, no sabe cuando, llegó a amar a alguien con todo su ser; y eso le hace odiarse mas.

Sabe que si vuelve a verle, su fachada de piedra se vendrá abajo...

Y entonces, el destino lanza la bola... hagan sus apuestas...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.**

**Capítulo uno: Familia feliz.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mira, observa, estudia.

Necesita encontrar una razón, una razón válida para estar ahí.

Makoto es su esposo, tienen un hijo en común... y tolera a su pequeño con cierta manga ancha.

Quizá por esa razón sigue a su lado, o quizá por que no para de repetirse mentalmente que es lo correcto, que es donde debe estar, con quien debe estar.

Suspira, resignado con su vida. Debería ser feliz, sin mas.

Tiene de todo, todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, en sus manos. Sus hijos son felices, limpios, calentitos y alimentados. Como progenitor se sentía orgulloso en ese aspecto.

Los chicos son traviesos, lo normal a su edad, y mas cuando hay dos en la misma casa, aunque si notaba que al igual que su padre, Tetsu-chan , trataba de un modo curioso a su hermano, pero Kuroko siempre estaba atento para intervenir y no dejar que fuera a mas. Lo cierto es que la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaban como dos hermanos/rivales capaces de desquiciar hasta al mas paciente de los adultos.

Kuroko miró su brazo desnudo fuera de la cama. Ni siquiera el sexo llenaba ese vacío existencial que notaba hasta en el alma.

Se había resignado, no sabía cuando había sucedido, pero era así.

Abandonó la cama sin mucha pena y se metió en la ducha sin mirar la hora.

Al salir, Makoto no estaba. Tampoco se sorprendió mucho, ni se molestó en buscarle por que sabía de sobra que estaría en el despacho, siempre estaba ahí.

Miró la hora, tenía que despertar a los chicos y empezar su día.

El cuarto de Tetsu-chan estaba al final del pasillo y fue despacio, sin molestarse en mirar dentro del despacho aunque pasó por delante de la puerta.

Escuchó el ruido antes de llamar. Su hijo era especialmente vivaz por las mañanas, y casi ningún día tenía que despertarle.

– Ya voy. – Ordenaba su cama, cuando Kuroko se asomó por un pequeño espacio de la puerta abierta. – Yo despierto al enano.

– Gracias cielo. No le hagas daño a tu hermano. – Kuroko le regaña, ya de buena mañana. No quiere empezar el día con una pelea entre esos dos por lo que se dirige a la cocina y les espera para el desayuno.

Sentado al frente de la enorme mesa mira despreocupado a cocineras y personal, haciendo la comida para sus hijos, el desayuno del señor, el suyo.

Mira el reloj, dos horas para comenzar sus clases. Por mucho que Makoto había insistido, la guardería era lo único que no había abandonado de su anterior vida.

Decía que era por los niños, y ciertamente en su mente era la excusa perfecta, aunque una pequeña y lejana vocecita del susurraba desde lo mas interno que eso no era mas que una vil mentira. Esperaba por él, por que volviera... un lugar conocido al que volver; aunque ya habían pasado diez años y aún se preguntaba por que seguía esperando algo que sabía, era totalmente imposible.

Tetsu-chan se sienta a la mesa, uniforme escolar perfectamente planchado y listo; impecable.

Espalda recta, servilleta en los muslos, movimientos pausados, delicados.

El hijo perfecto. Makoto lo ha moldeado como el perfecto caballero.

Un golpe seco desvía su atención al pequeño de sus hijos. Sonríe.

El mismo uniforme, corbata torcida, pelo revuelto, de punta en un lado de su nuca. La chaqueta descansa en uno de sus brazos, la mochila en el suelo, escurriendo hasta quedar volcada.

No va a su sitio, rodea la mesa y abraza a Kuroko, le come a besos, pequeños y sonoros, rostro y cuello tienen la atención de sus labios.

– Desayuna. – Tiene que apartarlo, pero no lo hace. Su pequeño bebé es todo un hombrecito de diez años, hermoso y cariñoso. Solo espera que le dure y no sea una fase mas, y al llegar a los doce pierda esa mirada adorable que tanto le gusta y que su Tetsu-chan parece haber dejado atrás.

– Tengo ganas de que llegue esta tarde … – Se estira sobre la mesa, le quita a su hermano una de las piezas de fruta.

– No va a venir. – Tetsu-chan contesta entre bocados. – Papá nunca tiene tiempo para nosotros. Seguro que está muy ocupado con algo muy importante como para venir al partido.

Silencio.

Kuroko no se molesta en desmentir a su hijo mayor, desgraciadamente es así y los niños ya no son tan niños, notan eso perfectamente.

– Bueno, yo si voy a ir. – Los dos niños sonríen contentos. – Y llevaré conmigo suficientes animadores.

– No es lo mismo... – Suspira, frustrado. – Pero gracias, eres el mejor...

– Trae a Nigou... por favor... a mis amigos les encanta. – Une sus manos en una súplica, puchero incluido.

– Vale, trato hecho.

– Señoritos, el chófer espera. – El desayuno es interrumpido por el llamado de una de las personas del servicio.

Los dos chicos toman sus almuerzos, un beso en cada mejilla y salen por la puerta ante la fija mirada de Kuroko.

No pasa ni medio minuto cuando la mesa es limpiada, y lo único que queda en la cocina es él y su café.

El silencio de la estancia le llena completamente. Es una casa enorme, siempre hay algo que hacer, limpiadoras moviéndose por las estancias o mensajeros caminando con prisas por los pasillos, documentos que han de ser firmados con celeridad, de vital importancia.

Desde que Shoichi entró en prisión, Makoto había tomado las riendas de la familia, sus negocios y demás ocupaciones. Su aprendizaje le llevó un par de años, pero ahora, ya era un cabeza de familia, ocupado con la empresa, y despreocupado con otras cosas.

Decidió salir con Nigou al jardín, tenía tiempo de sobra y sentía que esa casa iba a devorarle por completo si seguía dentro.

Su suegra, una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y ojos comprensivos le saludó con la mano desde la pequeña mesa de forja junto a la piscina en la que desayunaba.

Por supuesto, la abuela había permanecido en la vivienda, con todo el cariño y el amor que sus hijos habían necesitado. Incluso él mismo ya la consideraba mas una madre que una suegra.

Se había volcado en sus hijos y casi se lo agradecía mas que las atenciones que pudiera tener con él.

Nigou seguía siendo un animal lleno de energía, por lo que lanzarle la pelota para que la trajera era un buen ejercicio para el perro y un buen modo de hacer tiempo para él.

– Esta tarde no puedo ir. – Kuroko se acercó lo suficiente como para charlar con ella mientras sigue lanzando la pelota desde el sitio lo mas lejos que le permite su brazo. – Ha llamado el abogado de Shoi... tengo que... bueno, compréndelo.

– No, por favor, no te disculpes. – Niega, comprensivo con ella. – No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Es tu hijo después de todo. Yo haría lo mismo por los míos.

– Aún así, eres un ángel... con todo lo que te hizo mi familia. Lo siento. – Toma su mano, niega de nuevo.

– No puedes estar discúlpandote por algo que ya ha pasado todo el tiempo. Por favor, han pasado diez años ya... no hay nada que perdonar.

– Ya, pero...

– Pero nada. –Besa su mejilla. – Tengo que irme. Grabaré el partido para que lo puedas ver después.

– Te lo agradeceré muchísimo, querido. – Sorbe lo que queda en la taza, mira la hora. – Te suplico que me disculpes, tengo que irme.

– iré a ver a Makoto antes de ir al trabajo.

Nigou le siguió, mas cansado que al principio. Bebió agua fresca en la cocina y recorrió el enorme salón hasta su camita, donde se acomodó en su cama animal hasta que el hambre volviera a levantarle del sitio.

Kuroko dejó atraś el salón, subió a la segunda planta y caminó sin hacer ruido por la mullida alfombra hasta el despacho.

Llamó un par de veces antes de abrir directamente sin esperar.

Makoto hablaba por teléfono, de espaldas a la puerta con la vista tras el gran ventanal que hacía de pared frontal. La larga y pesada mesa de caoba coronaba la estancia, rodeada por todas partes de librerías plenas de libros de todos los tiempos.

– Si... disculpe un momento. – Tapó el auricular con la mano y esperó a que Kuroko hablara.

– Esta tarde, el partido de los chicos... – Sonó neutro, completamente vacío.

– Lo siento. – Señaló el teléfono. – Tengo una reunión con unos conservadores en el museo de … no me acuerdo, pero lejos de aquí. Están preparando el avión, me iré en cuanto esté listo y no sé cuando estaré de vuelta. – Retomó la conversación sin esperar la respuesta de Kuroko.

Por supuesto, demasiado ocupado; ninguna sorpresa.

– Señor, su coche está listo. – El chófer había vuelto después de dejar a los chicos.

– No hará falta, iré con mi coche.

El hombre le dió las gracias con la mirada y se retiró con calma.

…...

Adoraba conducir, le gustaba ese momento íntimo y personal que solo se consigue en un coche.

La radio con un murmullo constante de lo que ocurre en el mundo que no puedes ver, la calle con su vida desperdigada, y él solo, con sus pensamientos y poco mas.

No hay un solo día que no piense en él.

Sentía que había tomado una mala decisión al abandonarlo todo, él incluido, por recuperar una vida pasada, que a todas luces, no existía.

Su relación con Makoto no era la que fue, ni se parecía a lo que una vez tuvieron.

Y no era culpa de nadie, simplemente ninguno de los dos era el mismo.

Ambos, los dos, habían sido atropellados por la vida sin compasión alguna.

Y ahora, diez años después, la felicidad prometida le parece un anhelo lejano. Está sumido en una espiral de rutinas poco emocionantes a la que se ha abandonado con gusto.

Dicen que la felicidad no se vive, que se recuerda, pero Kuroko recordaba haber sido feliz estos años, salvo por los pequeños logros lógicos de sus hijos al crecer; nada reseñable.

Aparca, junto a la puerta, y camina los pocos pasos que le separan de su clase con una sonrisa.

No debería trabajar, no le hace falta, al menos económicamente. Makoto insistió durante un tiempo en que lo dejara, pero Kuroko se negó en redondo y su marido dejó de insistir, básicamente para no provocar una disputa entre ellos por algo tan tonto como que Kuroko siguiera trabajando.

No quería escoltas, ni coches que le llevaran de un lado a otro. Solo quería su vida tal y como era, con sus hijos cerca, sanos y felices; nada del otro mundo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sonido del tono del móvil le hace revolverse en la cama.

Empuja el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso que duerme a su lado lo suficiente como para echarlo de la cama y enciende la luz.

– Vístete y largo de aquí. – Voz profunda, gruesa, claramente enfadada.

– Buenos días a tí también. – Frunce el ceño, molesto. Ya le conoce, conoce sus despertares después de una borrachera seguida de una intensa noche de sexo, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste ser tratado como una mierda, y menos de buena mañana. – ¿Sabes? Un día saldré por esa puerta y no volverás a verme el pelo.

– No tendré esa suerte. – Toma el móvil entre los dedos, cuelga a quien demonios le llame sin mirarlo siquiera en la pantalla. – No quiero nada contigo, parece que no lo entiendes. Solo eres un desahogo necesario, cuando cumples tu función te quiero fuera...

– Si, ya, no me lo repitas. – Se abrocha los vaqueros, anuda las zapatillas y peina con los dedos. – Nos vemos, risitas.

– Que te follen. – Le tira una zapatilla de las suyas, que golpea la puerta y cae al suelo de un golpe seco.

Se tumba de nuevo, suspira.

Apesta, no solo su cuerpo, toda la maldita casa.

Nota que ha vomitado, en algún lugar del cuarto, no le importa mucho.

Busca el tabaco, encuentra un paquete con un par de cigarros y se enciende uno.

Mira la hora, chista fastidiado.

A medio cigarro, escucha las llaves en la puerta, una docena de palabrotas en susurros, su nombre a gritos.

– ¡Kagami!. – Pasos, golpe corto, seguro que de dejar el bolso en el sofá, una nueva palabrota. – Por el amor de dios, menuda pocilga.

– Para eso te pago, para que lo limpies. – Asoma desnudo, un cigarro a medias entre sus dedos. Da una larga calada, dejando salir el humo por la nariz.

– Vienes pronto. – Son casi las nueve, la hora de entrada de la mujer.

– Vengo cuando tengo que venir. – Mirada asesina. – Dejé esto limpio el viernes, y mira como está todo el lunes...

– Te pagaré mas si cierras la puta boca y limpias de una vez. – Saca de su cartera un par de billetes de cincuenta y se los mete en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. – No me toques los cojones desde por la mañana. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y largo de aquí.

– Siempre tan amable y generoso. – Acostumbrada a sus maneras, la mujer se limita a ir por los productos de limpieza y empezar su trabajo, ignorando al hombre deliberadamente. – Vístete y largo de aquí, tengo mucho que hacer y me distraes.

– Ya, bueno, como sea. – Agita la mano, toma su ropa del suelo y se mete en el baño para una ducha rápida.

…...

El cuartel de bomberos bulle de vida desde primera hora. No son sus compañeros, de hecho es su cuarto traslado en lo que va de año; pocos pueden aguantar su humor.

Deja la mochila en la taquilla y va directamente al despacho del capitán.

No le han llamado pero seguro que tiene algo que decirle o reprocharle.

– Llegas tarde. – Ahí está.

– Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué mas da?- Kagami le resta importancia al hecho de ser puntual.

– El sábado golpeaste a unos civiles en un bar de carretera. Han denunciado lesiones, a uno de ellos le rompiste la nariz. – Se levanta, rodea la mesa, le mira directamente. Si, está cabreado. – Está claro que no tienes límite alguno, ni consideración con nadie.

– Despídeme y a tomar por culo con todo. – Se encoge de hombros, pasivo. – Y por si te interesa mi versión, ellos se lo buscaron.

– Mira, no me importa lo que pasara, solo que la denuncia a llegado aquí... junto con la de la señora de la calle central...

– ¡Ooh, vamos! Esa señora tiene que mantener al puto gato dentro de su casa. – Dibuja una mueca de puro asco en sus labios. – No podemos estar todo el día bajando al bicho de donde coño se suba. Somos bomberos no el Señor Ventura*.

– No eres tu quien decide los servicios, solo cumples órdenes y listo. – El capitán, un cincuentón que ha visto mucha vida, está un poco cansado de sus salidas de tono constantes. – Eres un buen trabajador, pero tu actitud es nefasta. – Le tiende unos papeles en una carpeta azul. – El firmado tu traslado. Te ocuparás de las charlas para grandes catástrofes. Empiezas con este grupo, y no quiero ni un solo comentario.

Kagami abre la carpeta y el siempre nombre de la calle del cuartel de bomberos le hace palidecer de golpe.

– Señor... no creo que esté capacitado para dar clase a nadie. – Sigue leyendo los contenidos, el personal al mando...

– Como te acabo de decir eres un gran bombero, tienes el instinto.. Solo es esa actitud tuya de odiar a todo el mundo y a ti mismo lo que estropea todo. Pero se que puedes hacer lo correcto, con la motivación adecuada. – Niega con la cabeza al ver que está a punto de decir algo, en contra. – Empiezas el lunes que viene, tienes una semana para buscar una vivienda y ordenar lo que necesites para tus clases. Prepara tu pasaporte y documentos... vuelves a casa. Eso es bueno, alguien habrá allí que quieras volver a ver ¿No?

Kagami se traga las amenazas y groserías que desearía decirle, y se limita a asentir con calma.

No tenía que ponerse nervioso, no con esa tontería.

Era cierto que iba a volver a su antiguo cuartel, pero eso no quería decir nada.

¿O si?

Joder... y todo por un puto gato.

Solo esperaba no volver a verle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Primer cap, como siempre cortito y con pequeñas perlitas a modo de reseña.

* Se refiere a Ace Ventura, detective de mascotas.

Espero que os guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Traslado

Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.

Diez años han pasado, diez años en los que no solo el tiempo ha cambiado de sitio.

Tetsu-chan ya es un hombrecito de doce años, y Kuroko vive en familia con Makoto y sus dos hijos.

Aunque no hay día que no se pregunte si tomó la decisión correcta al volver a los brazos de su esposo.

Kagami sin embargo lleva diez años, sin pensar en él, sin querer saber, odiando a todos y a todo, castigándose por algo que el tiempo y la desidia, ha borrado de su mente hasta dejarlo en una simple y lejana amalgama borrosa de recuerdos.

Aunque aún puede asegurar algo; En algún lugar en mitad de todo ese resentimiento, queda la idea de que una vez, no sabe cuando, llegó a amar a alguien con todo su ser; y eso le hace odiarse mas.

Sabe que si vuelve a verle, su fachada de piedra se vendrá abajo...

Y entonces, el destino lanza la bola... hagan sus apuestas...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.**

**Capítulo dos: Traslado.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La gran sala de descanso acogía a toda una dotación entera de bomberos, esperando para el comienzo de su rutina.

Se relajan, unos viendo la tele, leyendo la prensa, jugando a las cartas, simplemente mirando las pantallas de sus móviles como una ventana al mundo mas.

– ¿No era hoy cuando llegaba el nuevo?. – Rubio, de rizos grandes, abre una lata de refresco al terminar su pregunta.

– Ya debería estar aquí, pero ya sabéis como son los aviones... lo mismo están en huelga, los pilotos, los taxistas... yo que sé. – Una sonrisa a su respuesta, poco mas. – ¿Alguien sabe algo de él?

La pregunta es comprendida, y por su postura, está claro que la mayoría de los mas antiguos saben de sobra quien es, o al menos han escuchado hablar de él.

– Empezó aquí, y le trasladaron hace años al departamento de grandes catástrofes. – El rubio leía directamente del ordenador destartalado que tenían para uso común, sobre una de las mesas con una cafetera y varios platos. – Ha estado moviéndose de un desastre natural al siguiente... joder, ha tenido que ver cosas horribles... ¿No oléis a tabaco?

Levanta la vista y gira un poco la silla. Busca con la mirada pero ninguno de sus compañeros está fumando, aunque huele a tabaco, y muy cerca.

Puede que sea su ropa, o la de alguno de ellos, por lo que sigue mirando la ficha personal.

– Solo espero que no sea un capullo. – Un grandote con el cráneo rapado al cero se quejó desde la puerta.

– No será un capullo si os portáis como adultos. – Una voz fuerte, mandona y al tiempo divertida hace que todos los presentes se levanten de sus asientos como impulsados por un resorte y tomen la posición de firmes ante su superior. – Aunque os advierto que tiene muy poca paciencia...

– Capitán... – Un murmuro, de uno de los mas jóvenes hace al hombre sonréir. – Lo siento, no quería decir que...

– Está bien, todo el mundo a descansar... – Hace un gesto con la mano al aire, esperando que se relajen. – No me hagáis quedar mal, le dije a mis superiores que éramos los mejores para recibir esos cursos. – Hyuga los mira uno a uno. – portáos bien, y prestad atención, es posible que algo de lo que diga os sea de utilidad en algún momento.

– ¡Sí, capitán!. – Hyuuga sonríe a sus hombres, y le ve, al fondo de la sala, sentado con los pies sobre el banco y la mirada perdida fuera, en la calle. En sus dedos un cigarro a medio consumir y la ceniza en el suelo. – Reuníos en la sala de proyecciones, que va a empezar la clase.

– Señor, el nuevo no ha llegado aún...

– El nuevo está aquí desde hace media hora, nenitas. – Kagami se levanta de su asiento, gesto totalmente cansado y lento; da una larga calada y pasa entre ellos, dirección a la puerta que ha indicado el capitán anteriormente.

– Aquí no se puede fumar. – El rubio puntualiza, demasiado borde y altivo para ser considerado un consejo. Kagami levanta la vista por debajo de la visera negra de la gorra que cubre su cabeza y se limita a mirarle, sin mas. Mueve sus ojos de la cara al vaso de café en su mano, y deja caer el cigarro encendido en el interior del líquido, hace una pausa, mirándole directamente, esperando un enfrentamiento que no llega. Hyuuga les mete prisa y el tema queda aparcado para después.

Es curioso como un grupo de hombres adultos pueden comportarse como colegiales asustados de su profesor solo por un pequeño acto de bienvenida.

La postura de Kagami decía a las claras que no era alguien que tolerara las bromas, y mucho menos las salidas de tono.

– Voy a dejar una cosa clara desde el principio. – Su voz sonó firme. – No soy vuestro amigo, ni vuestro tío, ni vuestro compañero ni esas mierdas sentimentales que os traéis entre vosotros. No necesitáis saber mi nombre y no os molestéis en decirme los vuestros, no voy a recordarlos, así que os lo podéis ahorrar. No me importa si tenéis hijos, novias, esposos o una docena de gatos. No me interesa el equipo que os guste, ni el local al que vais a emborracharos. Solo quiero que os quede una cosa muy clara sobre mi, haré lo que tenga que hacer, con o sin vuestra ayuda. No vuelvo por nadie, no pido favores ni los hago y no tratéis de quedar bien conmigo, como ya he dicho, no voy a estar aquí el tiempo suficiente como para que os importe; dicho esto, tomad asiento de una vez que vamos a empezar con la teoría.

En el silencio de la sala no se escucha nada mas que las respiraciones de la docena de bomberos presentes. Uno de ellos, el grandote musculado levanta la mano para hacer una pregunta.

Kagami mira a Hyuuga, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, demasiado serio incluso para ser él.

– Caballeros, todos somos adultos, no necesitamos responder preguntas... quiero suponer que lo mas básico de nuestro trabajo sabéis hacerlo, así que...

El bombero baja la mano y atiende, como el resto, mas que alucinado por su actitud, y por la forma en la que el jefe le mira impresionado.

– Nuestro trabajo no trata de seguir protocolos, si no de decisiones. Hacer las preguntas correctas y responderlas aunque tengamos que inventarnos la respuesta, esa es la esencia de lo que hacemos. Es muy posible que lo que os voy a enseñar no os valga para nada, alegraos de ello. Eso significará que vuestra vida es cojonuda y el sufrimiento del mundo os ha pasado de largo, pero en el hipotético caso de que ocurra cerca, o de que os levantéis una mañana y os de por salir voluntarios a una de las miles de catástrofes que pueblan el planeta, mis recomendaciones serán de lo mas valiosas. No quiero que las sigáis al pie de la letra, darle vuestro toque, pero tenerlas presentes. – Se sacó la gorra y pasó los dedos por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás. – Bien, empecemos por el equipo básico y las diferencias de productos entre un país y otro. Os pasaré el nombre de todo el equipo en el idioma de todos los países a los que es mas posible que os manden, para que sepáis como se pide. Recordad que no todo el planeta tiene que saber que coño estáis diciendo, así que tened el detalle de saber un poco del lugar al que vais; idioma, costumbres, vocabulario básico. Además …

– Siempre podemos llevar el equipo desde aquí. – Era tan obvio que no entendía por que el pelirrojo amargado no lo había descubierto por si mismo. Se giró al resto para hacerse el gracioso.

– Eso sería genial, si la salida fuera como las que haces aquí. El caso es que estarás fuera varios días, en algunos casos semanas y es muy posible que si te quedas al desescombro y reconstrucción eso pase a ser meses. Por mucho que llenes la mochila no podrás cargar con equipamiento para varias semanas y moverte libremente, ¿No crees?

– Todo eso ya lo sabemos y esto es una tontería. – La protesta de uno hace sonreír a Kagami. A ése se unen media docena mas.

– Que no te de la puerta en el culo al salir. – Taiga señala la salida, tranquilo. – Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, pero es esto o servicios comunitarios... prefiero enseñaros a vosotros, sois tan adorables que ya habéis conquistado mi negro corazón...

Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando empiezan a salir, de hecho parece que realmente no le importa.

Quizá lo mas sorprendente de toda la escena es que el capitán no les detiene, al contrario, se aparta para dejar que salgan, aunque él no se mueve del sitio que ocupa bajo el marco de la puerta.

Los siguientes treinta segundos se hacen eternos, en un silencio tenso y pesado que solo se rompe por el sonido de los pasos de Hyuuga entrando a la sala y ocupando una de las sillas vacías.

Kagami solo sonríe, asiente y continúa con su clase como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada reseñable que mereciera ser tomado en cuenta.

Solo la alarma de un aviso rompe su charla, una hora y media después de empezar.

No le molesta, de hecho casi está aliviado de poder parar, fumarse un cigarro y tomarse una cerveza fría en la calle.

Su forma de salir deja bien claro que ni quiere, ni va a entablar amistad con ninguno de los presentes.

Saca una cerveza de la nevera común y sale al parking de los camiones.

Se siente nostálgico, por lo que rodea el camión mas adelantado y pasa de largo el espacio del equipo para ir a la parte trasera, al lugar donde iba cuando tenía que pensar en algo años atrás.

Inevitablemente Tetsuya acudió a su pensamiento como si lo hubiera invocado. Muchas de sus horas de incertidumbre pasaron ahí, en esa pared en la que estaba apoyado sin darle tregua alguna.

– Hola. – Una voz amigable, pausada. Una figura corpulenta de sonrisa cálida se apoya a su lado. Mucho mas que un compañero, sin duda.

– No les doy ni año... – Señala dentro, sonríe.

– Me alegro de que estés bien. – Siempre conciliador, quizá ahora mucho mas.

– ¿Te parece que estoy bien? – Aunque quiere sonar tajante, con él no puede, no le sale .

– La verdad, parece que necesitas una ducha, y un afeitado... una buena comilona y un par de pelotazos, de los fuertes. – señala su cerveza, casi gastada, sonríe de nuevo. – Quitando todo eso, si, me parece que estás estupendamente... quizá mas viejo y arrugado, pero sigues siendo tu... lo que es una pena.

Teppei avanza los pocos pasos que los separan y pasa por alto la pose defensiva de Kagami que le dice a las claras que no le gusta ser tocado, para abrazarle con fuerza.

Kagami tarda en reaccionar, aunque al final corresponde el abrazo a duras penas, mas por que termine cuanto antes que por necesitar el contacto realmente.

– ¿Cuándo has llegado? – Se aparta, gira y se queda a su lado, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

– Esta mañana. – Le mira, sorprendido. Teppei no ha cambiado nada, ni un poco.

– ¿Tienes donde quedarte? – Aunque suena como una pregunta, Kagami sabe que no es así, que es un ofrecimiento real de su propia casa para que la use como le convenga.

– Tengo mi apartamento... habrá que quitarle la mierda de diez años, pero sigue siendo mío.

– Al menos comerás con nosotros, ¿No? – Suspira sonoramente; no le hace gracia pero es mejor terminar con el tema cuanto antes.

– Estoy cansado, jodido y tengo ganas de dormir un mes entero. – Su estómago pasó olimpicamente de él para ponerse a dar un concierto en do mayor dejándole en evidencia.

– Decidido, te vienes a casa a comer. – Pasa el brazo por su hombro, y aunque Kagami se tensa con el gesto, el mayor le ignora a propósito.

– Por lo visto no puedo negarme. – Mirada asesina, sonrisa en respuesta.

– Haré de tu vida un infierno si te niegas.

– Mi vida ya es un infierno, peor no puede ir. – Hyuuga se une a ellos, después de buscar a Kagami por todo el recinto.

– ¿Lo has visto ya?. – El moreno ajusta sus gafas, mira a su esposo, como si le pidiera permiso antes de hablar del tema.

– La verdad, no. – Espera el insulto o el grito, pero no pasa nada de eso, lo que le desconcierta un poco.

– Mañana juegan un partido, en el parque del castillo. Podríaas pasar casuamelmente por el barrio. – Hyuuga le quita la cerveza, la deja en el suelo.

– ¿Te queda mucho? – Junpei niega. – Vamos a casa, y hablamos durante una buena comilona.

Afortunadamente para él, Teppei es un gran cocinero.

Los manjares frente a la mesa calman su apetito, y la conversación, amena aunque forzada por todas las partes, llena el silencio entre ellos de un modo agradable.

– Ha llamado tu capitán. – Hyuuga cambia de tema, Kagami se limita a levantar una ceja, completamente aburrido con esa conversación en concreto. – No quiero ningún problema mientras estés aquí, ¿Entendido? Ahora eres mi responsabilidad.

– Por favor... –Rueda los ojos, altivo. – No soy nada tuyo. Ya estoy dando el estúpido cursillo a ese grupo de animadoras desagradecidas que tienes por hombres, y apenas llevo un maldito día en este sitio. No me des un sermón.

– Me parece muy bien, solo intenta no acabar en comisaría al menos hasta que lleves aquí un par de semanas... o un mes. – Teppei trata de relajar el ambiente, una tarta helada de caramelo en sus manos. – Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿necesitas algo?

– Un par de direcciones. – Los tres se sonríen. – Dime de un sitio con el whisky fuerte y las putas hermosas y me harás el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

– ¿Y la otra dirección?. – Le pasa un plato con un trozo de la tarta.

– Dime donde están mis cosas y dame las llaves... si es que no las has perdido.

El matrimonio suspira, casi al mismo tiempo cuando sale de su casa.

Están bien, tranquilos desde que su pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, se había ido a vivir por su cuenta y su dependencia paterna había quedado resumida a una docena de llamadas semanales y un par de veces a comer o cenar en familia.

– ¿Hacemos bien? – Sus gafas actúan como pantalla infranqueable.

– No voy a negarle ayuda a un amigo. – Toca su rostro, entiende a su esposo, su reticencia ante este "nuevo" Kagami, tan a la defensiva y violento. A sus ojos parece una fiera acorralada a punto de saltar contra sus perseguidores con todo el peso de su ira. – Y no me irás a decir que su trabajo de hoy no ha sido de primera... incluso yo he aprendido mucho ….

Hyuuga asiente, se mete entre sus brazos, conforme.

– Apoyo la decisión que has tomado, y lo sabes. – Besa su mano, y antebrazo. – Pero es que es tan distinto

– Lo sé, y creo que yo sería igual si... – Besa su frente sin terminar la frase. – confía en mi, tengo una corazonada... y si me equivoco siempre puedes castigarme, como mas desees.

– Cuidado con lo que pides. – Risitas contenidas que estallan.

La tensión de los últimos minutos diluía entre sus muestras de cariño y familiaridad.

– Deberíamos ver si el apartamento sigue habitable; llevarle alguna cosa, mantas y eso...

Teppei sonríe, su adorable esposo no puede estar mucho tiempo siendo un cruel y tirano jefe.

– Todo está bien, no te preocupes por eso.

Junpei no entiende lo que quiere decir de primeras, aunque su expresión le dice que él se ha ocupado de todo.

Y eso le molesta... por no confíar en él...

Pero solo un poco.

…...

Su segunda casa rodaba por la calle principal a velocidad media.

Hoy había sido unos de esos días en los que no pasa nada, y ahora, casi llegando a las dos de la madrugada, suplicaba por un poco de acción, la que fuera, pero algo que no le dejara dormido en el asiento del coche patrulla de aburrimiento.

Sin pretenderlo bosteza hasta el límite de su boca, mira a su compañero, que gracias al cielo es quien conduce y ambos se sonríen, complices del mismo pensamiento.

– A ver chicos, se acabó el descanso. – La radio interrumpe su maravillosa velada. – Hay un altercado, en la puerta del Club Fortess, en el paseo marítimo. Hay una persona ebria, bastante agresiva. He mandado dos patrullas pero no pueden reducirlo.

– Recibido. – Aomine toma los datos del aviso en la libreta, hora y número de placa. – ¿Puedes darme mas datos?

– El tipo es un varón blanco, entre treinta y cuarenta años, 1.90 y mas o menos unos cien kilos. Es pelirrojo aunque tiene parte del cabello negro...

– ¿Central, puedes repetir lo último?. – Aomine niega, no puede ser cierto.

– ¿Lo del pelo? Al parecer el sospechoso tiene el pelo de dos colores.

– ¿Tiene un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo por encima del codo? – Que no sea él, que no sea él.

– Me comunican desde las patrullas presentes que parece que si, pero no están muy seguros por que no les ha dejado acercarse lo bastante como para mirarlo bien.

– Recibido, vamos para allá. – Deja la radio en el salpicadero y se pasa la mano por la cara.

– ¿Le conoces?. – Pone la sirena, le pide que acelere todo lo que pueda.

– Creo que si...

Mirando por la ventanilla como se suceden las luces de la ciudad, casi siente nostalgia por su aburrimiento perdido...

Una patrulla de las buenas.

…...

– Tiene que irse, ahora. – Una orden, murmurada.

– No seas así, es mi amigo. – Respuesta igual de seria.

– No me vengas con el argumento de la amistad... no le quiero cerca de la niña, y no hay mas que hablar. – La primera voz parece molesta.

– También es mi casa, y haré lo que quiera. – Se impone... bien.

– ¿En serio quieres contradecirme, Daiki?. – Akashi ataca, con su nombre de pila. – Te recuerdo que conozco modos de torturarte y sé donde guardas las esposas...

– Tus alegaciones no se sostienen... yo he subido el pan todos los días y no me hace mas dueño de la casa que tu.

Kagami escucha la discusión entre la bruma de su mente embotada. No sabe si es por la resaca o por que sigue dormido, pero suenan como un par de gatos callejeros y eso le está poniendo de mal humor y aún ni se ha levantado.

Y esa cosa caliente y resbaladiza en su mejilla no ayuda mucho.

Abre uno de sus ojos, con mucho esfuerzo, casi tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para abrir los dos.

Mira alrededor sin mover la cabeza, está en un sofá, y aunque la casa le suena, han cambiado varias cosas en su larga ausencia.

De nuevo lo que le tocaba la cara, cálido y resbaladizo vuelve a su mejilla.

Gira la cara, un poco.

– …-eta. – Dos ojos azules le miran divertidos. Cabeza ladeada, dos coletas pelirrojas en lo mas alto, un puñito babeado que sale de su boca con dos dientes y viaja hasta su cara.

Kagami pestañea, intenta levantarse pero no puede.

La pequeña ríe con ganas, lo que alerta a sus padres que aparecen como un suspiro en el salón.

Corretea divertida hasta su padre, levantando sus manitas demandantes a lo mas alto.

Aomine coloca a su hija sobre el brazo, y aunque le dedica una mirada de puro amor a su niña, el regaño en sus ojos aparece en cuanto enfoca a su amigo resacoso.

– Fuera de mi casa, ahora. – Akashi no tiene paciencia ni quiere explicaciones.

– No grites. – Se agarra la sien con las dos manos.

– ¿Vuelves al país y no tienes el detalle de llamarme?. – Aomine le increpa, seguido de su esposo aunque con mucha mas dulzura que el abogado.

– Llegué ayer... y he estado ocupado como para retomar viejas amistades. – Por el modo en el que habla se puede ver que cada sílaba le taladra el cerebro con saña dolorosa.

– Ahhh eso lo explica todo. – Deja la niña en el suelo y saca de su baul uno de los juguetes. – ¿Por que no le enseñas al tío Kagami lo bien que tocas la batería, princesa de papá?

Una enorme sonrisa llena sus mofletes regordetes antes de ponerse a aporrear con ganas el instrumento de juguete.

Kagami tensa todos sus músculos en cada golpe.

Akashi sonríe a su marido, solo por eso ya le perdona... pero solo un poco.

– Vale, está bien, está bien... lo siento... – Señala a la niña con los ojos apretados fuertemente. – detén el concierto, ten piedad...

– ¿A que has venido?. – Es el abogado quien se sienta a su lado, sin cuidado alguno.

– Trabajo, placer... aún lo estoy decidiendo. – Rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el tabaco y agita el paquete en el aire.

– Puedes fumar, en la terraza. – Akashi parece mas amistoso de repente y aunque a Kagami le parece cojonudo, a Aomine le resulta de lo mas sospechoso, aunque se cuida de no decir nada al respecto. – No dejes que la niña salga fuera.

Akashi va a la cocina, ignorando a los dos y dejándoles a solas, aunque no parece que lo haga por dejarles hablar a su antojo sin espectadores, si no mas bien por que no quiere estar en el mismo sitio que el bombero; nada mas.

Enciende el cigarro, ignorando a propósito las nauseas que le suben por la garganta y mira el paisaje urbano frente a él.

Es extraño, no solo volver a la civilización, si no volver de algún modo al pasado.

Las mismas caras, las mismas voces, los mismos escenarios... la misma sensación de ahogo que cuando se marchó de ahí, vacío de esperanzas.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable y en ese momento, odiaba el dolor de cabeza, las ganas de vomitar y a ese abogado enano que ya le había sentenciado sin escuchar sus argumentos.

Tampoco le importaba y no tenía intención de darle explicaciones, ni a él ni a nadie.

– ¿No vas a preguntar nada? –Daiki se pone a su lado, serio.

– Si me van a multar, pues ya la pagaré... y si estoy aquí es que no me han detenido... lo cual me la trae floja. Si me vienes con que te debo algo, lo siento tío, pero no te he pedido una mierda. Haber dejado que me encerraran, así te habrías ahorrado la discusión con tu "nenita".

– De nada. – Le mantiene la mirada, pero poco, sus ojos van solos al interior de la casa, donde su pequeña se divierte con la batería como si no hubiera mañana. – No puedes culparle... Te largaste sin decir nada y ya sabes que es muy amigo de …

– Me parece estupendo. – No le deja decir su nombre, así mejor. – ¿Puedo irme ya?.

– Claro. – Señala la puerta. – Me ha encantado saber de ti...

Kagami suspira, antes de salir. Luego culpará a la resaca, pero se gira y le encara.

– He estado ocupado, en países en los que no hay teléfono... – El peso de su mirada le dice al policía que "estar ocupado" es una definición muy ligera para lo que ha estado haciendo, aunque se guarda de preguntarle nada mas concreto; sabe a que se refiere. –Me alegro de que te vaya bien, y por la cría... parece muy sana...

– Gracias... –Daiki no dice nada mas, es consciente de que hay un muro infranqueable que le separa de su amigo, y que aún no es momento de tratar de escalarlo.

– Ya tiene diez años. – Akashi escupe, justo antes de que abra la puerta principal y se marche. – Y ni siquiera sabes que aspecto tiene...

– No quiero saberlo. – Toma el pomo, dispuesto a girarlo, pero el abogado no va a dejar que vaya tranquilamente. – Es mejor así, créeme.

– Eso por supuesto. Tiene un padre mil veces mejor de lo que serás... no te has preocupado ni de su pensión... eres despreciable...

– Es muy cómodo hablar sin saber. – se acerca, demasiado. – No quiero hacerle daño, por eso no quiero saber como es... pero claro, tu estás por encima de todo eso... creí que tu trabajo te obligaba a buscar la verdad, y no ha sacar conclusiones de la nada, pero ya ves, todos tenemos visiones distintas de los demás, y lo mas curioso es que me importa una mierda lo que pienses.

Solo cuando la puerta se cierra Akashi llena sus pulmones de nuevo.

– ¿Te has quedado a gusto? – Daiki llega hasta él, le abraza con fuerza aunque el pelirrojo no quiera su contacto en ese momento y luche, inútilmente, contra su fuerza

– ¿Por qué ha vuelto?, ¿te lo ha dicho? – Daiki niega, sincero. – Ha dicho algo que me intriga...¿puedes conseguir sus movimientos bancarios?

– ¿Sin una causa probable? … te quiero, pero no tanto como para jugarme la placa. – Aomine estaba perdido; Akashi tenía "esa mirada"... – Haré un par de llamadas, pero no prometo nada...¿Qué busco exactamente?

– En que gasta su dinero... de los últimos dos años, ¿puedes? – Le mira, fijamente... Si no le conociera bien, creería que esta haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

– Pero solo por que me lo pides con un beso.

–¿Qué bes...? Mmmm...

Atrapado entre sus labios las preocupaciones no son importantes... no, hasta que notan el silencio en su hogar... y eso, teniendo una niña de apenas un año, es una catástrofe de lo mas urgente.

…...

Sentado en la cama mira alrededor.

Esa habitación le parece demasiado, aún hoy descubre nuevas decoraciones, cosas que no había tenido en cuenta, colores que no había notado; el suavizante de las sábanas, huele mas intenso que nunca.

Kuroko apoya la espalda en el cabecero, mirando la frente, solo la luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesilla ilumina el cuarto.

La cama se le hace inmensa, fría. Makoto no está y es curioso que cada vez se le haga menos dolorosa su ausencia.

Hace frío y calor, pero está cómodo y no sabe si es malo o bueno.

Un ruido fuera del cuarto le pone alerta. Una de las ventajas de formar parte de esa familia; estar alerta por un posible ataque todo el tiempo.

Escucha unos pasitos, en la alfombra del pasillo, y la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose lentamente.

– ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Una vocecita, que le sueña a canto celestial.

– Es muy tarde, ¿que haces levantado? –No va a ceder a la primera, por muy mono y adorable que sea.

– Es que he oído un ruido...y Tetsu ya se ha dormido... – Puchero de lo mas teatral.

– Ven... pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Tiene que aguantar la risa cuando le ve arrastrando la colcha de su cama, y su propia almohada bajo el brazo.

Espera pacientemente a que coloque sus cosas y le arropa hasta el cuello cuando ya está tumbado en la cama.

– Duérmete, venga. – Besa su pelo, le abraza con ganas.

Suena el móvil y el niño se levanta de un salto para contestar.

– ¿Papá?. – Mira a Kuroko, pero no le pasa el teléfono. – Es que he oído un ruido... si, en tu cama... tu no estás, así mamá no duerme solo... te hago un favor muy gordo. Vale, si... buenas noches.

Kuroko toma el teléfono entre sus dedos, sonríe a su hijo.

– ¿Todo bien por allí? – Escucha los detalles del contrato, algo sobre conservación de antigüedades, traslado y documentación para tesoros arqueológicos. No es que entienda todo, pero sabe escuchar con paciencia. – Suena complicado.

El pequeño se acurruca en su vientre, mimoso.

Está claro que su primera intención de dormir ahí se ha vuelto mucho mas divertida con la llamada.

Otra vez la puerta, ahora el hermano quiere lo mismo. Kuroko ni se lo cuestiona.

Abre las sábanas, y hace sitio para el otro niño, bosteza.

Es muy tarde, demasiado como para que los niños sigan despiertos.

Pero no le importa, es feliz con su cama ocupada por esos dos diablitos.

– Si bueno, acabamos de montar una fiesta en la cama... – Los niños hablan al mismo tiempo, dicen de todo a gritos lo que se hace incompresible para quien está escuchando al otro lado. –Está bien, si, van a dormirse inmediatamente y a portarse bien por que si no dormirán en el jardín con Nigou. – Un par de pucheros en respuesta que apenas duran unos segundos. Risas de nuevo llenan la habitación. – Te queremos, buenas noches.

Deja la línea abierta un poco mas, mientras los niños se despiden y luego los tres se duermen casi al mismo tiempo.

Y Kuroko sonríe, mas que feliz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buennnnooooo, capi dos super yeihh

Gracias por el apoyo, y espero que os guste como va la historia

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Partido

Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.

Diez años han pasado, diez años en los que no solo el tiempo ha cambiado de sitio.

Tetsu-chan ya es un hombrecito de doce años, y Kuroko vive en familia con Makoto y sus dos hijos.

Aunque no hay día que no se pregunte si tomó la decisión correcta al volver a los brazos de su esposo.

Kagami sin embargo lleva diez años, sin pensar en él, sin querer saber, odiando a todos y a todo, castigándose por algo que el tiempo y la desidia, ha borrado de su mente hasta dejarlo en una simple y lejana amalgama borrosa de recuerdos.

Aunque aún puede asegurar algo; En algún lugar en mitad de todo ese resentimiento, queda la idea de que una vez, no sabe cuando, llegó a amar a alguien con todo su ser; y eso le hace odiarse mas.

Sabe que si vuelve a verle, su fachada de piedra se vendrá abajo...

Y entonces, el destino lanza la bola... hagan sus apuestas...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.**

**Capítulo tres: Partido.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Se había enfrentado a numerosas dificultades, algunas harían perder la razón incluso al hombre mas entero sin inmutarse, y quizá era eso mismo lo que le tenía tan cabreado.

Frente a la puerta del apartamento que años atrás compartió con Kuroko, su mano tiembla haciendo tintinear las llaves en una clara muestra de la realidad.

La última vez que atravesó esa puerta Teppei le sostenía por los hombros. Salió por ella para no volver, y quizá era lo que debería hacer, simplemente irse de allí a cualquier pensión que le alquilara una cama limpia y un poco de tranquilidad.

Solo tenía que aguantar el tiempo suficiente hasta que a su capitán se le pasara el cabreo y le dejara volver, y si hacía bien su trabajo quizá la suerte se pusiera de su parte y ese tiempo se acortara hasta hacerlo insignificante.

Sacó el aire de sus pulmones de un golpe, sonó a un animal resollando y recolocó de nuevo su mochila en el hombro izquierdo.

Solo era una puerta, un maldito trozo de madera, y eso no debería ser un impedimento para nada, y menos para él.

Apenas unos meses atrás había estado meses en silencio. Perdido en un país del que no era capaz de decir correctamente el nombre, apilando cadáveres con sus propias manos unos sobre otros, durmiendo un par de horas al día, alimentándose con lo que podía coger de los árboles caídos o de las casas destrozadas por el terremoto. Esos meses le habían mantenido con la mente centrada en su trabajo, sin necesidad de nada mas. Durmiendo entre escombros, bebiendo del agua entre las hojas, reparando su equipo de forma precaria.

Cuando el ejército dio con él, había hecho gran parte del trabajo solo. Las acciones de rescate se habían centrado en la zona de hoteles, donde gordos extranjeros disfrutaban del turismo en sus vacaciones, pero él se había desviado hasta la población local, había buscado cualquier atisbo de vida hasta constatar que no había nadie mas respirando y entonces se había centrado en evitar males mayores rescatando los cuerpos y dándoles un descanso donde fuera posible su reconocimiento.

Ni uno solo de esos días había sentido miedo, o algo negativo que le hiciera abandonar lo que hacía y regresar a la civilización.

Y ahora una puerta, le hacía dudar.

Afirmó la mano con las llaves con la otra, cerrándola con fuerza a su alrededor hasta que las piezas metálicas dejaron de sonar.

Abrió, apretando los dientes hasta tensar la mandíbula y se quedó ahí, mirando dentro sin dar un paso que le internara en el que ahora, temporalmente y esperaba brevemente, sería su hogar.

Lo cierto es que esperaba el apartamento vacío, o como poco con algún indicio de vida, una caja, una bolsa, el cepillo, cosas que uno deja por medio cuando se muda como lo hizo él. No recordaba mucho de su salida, para ser exactos, lo había olvidado por conveniencia, por lo que la escena ante él no sabía muy bien como tomarla.

Hogar, esa era la palabra exacta para lo que estaba viendo.

Salió de nuevo, para mirar la placa junto a la puerta y el número, era su apartamento no se había equivocado.

Tomó su maleta por el asa y entró casi contando los pasos. La puerta se cerró tímidamente, dejó la maleta, grande y azúl, apoyada en ella y caminó por el pasillo hasta el salón con calma.

Todo estaba en su sitio, limpio, ordenado.

La tele con el piloto rojo encendido, unas películas, un reproductor.

Miró a la pared de la izquierda, el sofá grande, beige de tres plazas, la mesa baja de cristal, incluso las cortinas olían a nuevas desde donde estaba.

Negó, sonriendo.

La mochila quedó en el sofá y se aventuró a explorar el resto de la casa. El baño también estaba limpio, había toallas, papel higiénico, de todo lo que pudiera necesitar en esa estancia.

Caminó hasta la otra puerta, donde había una nota pegada.

"_Solo por si acaso"_

Tras leerla, simplemente abrió la puerta de al lado.

Su cama, el armario, la silla junto a la ventana.

Tentado a dedicar el resto de la tarde a dormir como si no hubiera mañana se tumbó en ella con ropa y todo, y posó el antebrazo sobre los ojos cerrados.

Suerte que las sábanas olían a limpio, habría sido un golpe bajo que el aroma de Kuroko siguiera presente en la casa.

En algún lugar de sus vaqueros comenzó a sonar una musiquita familiar, y contestó sin mirar quien era.

– ¿Qué quieres? – la verdad es que le daba lo mismo quien fuera.

– Sei quiere saber cuanto vas a quedarte y donde. – Sonó tan fastidiado que Kagami se carcajeó sin vergüenza alguna.

– Eres un puto calzonazos... ese picapleitos enano te tiene domesticado. – Bufó por el auricular haciendo que las risas del pelirrojo se hicieran mas sonoras. – Dile que no le comeré el culo cuando duerma. Y por cierto, me quedaré el tiempo que me salga de la polla, esto es un país libre. – Ignorando las respuestas igual de groseras de su amigo siguió la conversación por donde le vino bien. – Si sigues teniendo la moto, te la compro.

Esperó su respuesta caminando hasta la cocina.

Mientras le escuchaba se dedicó a abrir armarios y cajones. Todo lo que pudiera necesitar estaba ahí, incluso la nevera y la pequeña despensa bajo el fregadero estaba surtida de alimentos.

– No voy a pagarte diez mil, no me jodas; te doy como mucho cuatro mil, y eso después de ver como la tienes. Bueno, tengo una vida que vivir, ya me dirás lo que sea.

Colgó, sin esperar respuesta y abrió uno de los paquetes de galletas para devorarlas sin pena alguna.

A mitad de masticar una, marcó un número esperó todos los tonos de llamada hasta que le respondieron al otro lado.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – Suave, paternal, la voz de Kiyoshi siempre le traquilizaba en cualquier situación.

– La verdad, no. Solo te llamaba para darte las gracias. Y para que me digas cuanto te ha costado todo esto, te pagaré hasta el último céntimo.

– No hace falta, considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

– Le preguntaré al jefe. – Si no fuera por que podía parecer imposible, sonaba emocionado.

– Está bien, mañana cuando vengas te pasaré la factura, ¿Contento?.

– Mucho. – Un silencio que duró varios segundos y luego un escueto adiós, que finalizó la conversación hasta el día siguiente.

Un par de horas después, seguía la película en la tele sin mucho interés. No le apetecía mucho salir a beber, estaba disfrutando de ese momento a solas, cómodo y a gusto, hasta que el timbre en la puerta le fastidió, y mucho.

Pensaba ignorarlo, sin mas, pero insistía, y ya sin llegar a ponerse en pie, sabía quien era.

La idea de dejarle en la puerta hasta que se cansara le resultaba muy atractiva, pero sabía que ese imbécil seguiría llamando hasta que le atendería, o mucho peor, podía tirar la puerta abajo sin razón aparente y no estar obligado a dar explicaciones.

Abre de un tirón, cara de completo odio.

Aomine le mira, levanta el casco de la moto hasta darle en la nariz y señala fuera con un gesto de la cabeza.

– Ahora mismo estás entre las pocas personas a las que Sei aprecia con toda su alma, aunque yo te odie con la misma intensidad. – Le enseña el otro casco, y sacude las llaves ante su cara con mueca de fastidio mientras le espera en la puerta a que tome sus propias llaves y le acompañe.

Aomine no pregunta la razón por la que deja la tele puesta, o por la que aún sigue en casa, le extraña incluso que haya habitado su antigua vivienda, aunque se guarda de dejar salir sus pensamientos fuera de la cabeza.

– ¿Tiene gasolina? – Mira por todas partes, incluso se agacha y repta a su alrededor. – Creí que no te dejaba jugar conmigo... no es que me importe pero es raro que deje que me vendas la moto, y mucho menos a mi... seguramente mi sucio dinero le de asco o algo místico que solo cabrea a los abogados...

– Sei cree que ir armado todo el día ya es bastante peligro... prefiere que no me rompa la cabeza subido a esto. – Posa la mano en el asiento, sin soltar las llaves ni el casco, que aún mantiene colgando en su codo. – Cinco mil, ni un céntimo menos.

– Me siento alagado al saber que ese enano cabrón quiere que me mate subido aquí. – Aomine desvía la mirada, desafiante del otro. – Mantengo mi oferta de cuatro mil, no vale mas.

– Tengo una familia, venga... cuatro quinientos. – No quería suplicarle, y casi sonaba mas a tira y afloja entre ellos que al valor real de la moto. – Y aunque no te importe me debes una por lo de anoche y otro par por lo de ahora.

– Lo de anoche creo que quedó claro, no te debo una mierda, méteme en la cárcel si quieres, me da igual. – Se subió en la moto, dando un par de saltitos sobre ella, comprobando la amortiguación para extender la mano en su dirección y esperar por las llaves. – Y ponte como quieras, pero cuatro quinientos no es ningún favor... casi es un robo.

El policía se abstiene de responderle, y espera paciente mientras la moto arranca, rugiendo a todo volumen y Kagami acelera hasta el límite del motor en el sitio.

Da una vuelta a la manzana y aparca en el mismo sitio en el que estaba. Lanza las llaves en dirección al otro y apunta a su casa con el dedo.

– Trae los papeles y terminemos con esto, no quiero tener que ver mas tu cara de culo, me enfermas. – Levanta el asiento y toma los papeles de propiedad antes de seguirle hasta su apartamento.

– ¿Cómo vas a volver? – Pone una cerveza fría en sus dedos, sonríe al al darse cuenta de que la primera hoja de los papeles es un contrato de intercambio de propietario; el membrete superior le dice que el abogado ha puesto su mano ahí, para asegurarse de que Aomine se deshacía de esa moto.

– Gracias. – Da un largo sorbo, le mira mientras lee. – vas a llevarme tú, creí que había quedado claro.

– Si, bueno. –Solo cuando le ha pasado las hojas firmadas, le pide el casco y las llaves de vuelta. – Espera aquí.

Le sigue con la mirada mientras se pierde al fondo del pasillo, y se dedica a echar un vistazo alrededor con ojos totalmente clínicos.

La decoración no es la misma, y se nota a la legua que ha sido pintado y reformado hasta el último detalle. No se le ocurre ni una sola razón por la que Kagami desee vivir en ese apartamento de nuevo.

En su lugar él ni se acercaría al barrio, pero esta claro que su amigo tiene una fortaleza interior que desconocía.

– ¿Cuál es el otro favor? – Pone un fajo de billetes importantes sobre la mesa, frente a él.

- ¿Qué? – No entiende muy bien, por lo que Kagami se lo recuerda.

– Has dicho que te debo dos favores, aparte del de anoche, uno es la moto, por lo que..

– Ya me lo agradecerás mas tarde. – Rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta que da con una pequeña tarjeta rosa de borde dorado y la posa con cuidado en la mesa. – Llévame a casa... a no ser que quieras preguntarme algo.

– ¿Algo como qué?... Sé lo que tengo que saber, y el resto no me importa.

Aomine tarda un rato en responderle nada, esperando a que sea él quien empiece a preguntarle, pero no sucede, por lo que su respuesta le deja claro que su amigo tiene una profunda herida y que le va a costar acercarse a él como antes.

….

Aún con el ruido de la moto de fondo se toma su tiempo para buscar las llaves de su casa y entrar.

Tiene una extraña sensación con Kagami cerca, su instinto de poli a plena potencia, pero con ese deje de confusión que no le deja ver la realidad completa, y eso le encanta, de verdad.

Al entrar va directamente al cuarto de su pequeña, y pasa un pequeño rato mirándola dormir con calma en su cunita. Si le separaran de ella, moriría... mataría, se volvería loco de dolor...

Solo la presencia de Akashi en el dintel de la puerta le hace desviar la atención a su esposo, besar la diminuta frente y abandonar ese cuarto sin hacer ruido.

Sei no pregunta, se limita a mirarle fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Aomine le entrega los papeles, y el dinero.

No hay palabras, no lo necesitan y aunque por un momento espera que le pregunte algo, la vena práctica y desconfiada del letrado surge de improviso y se pone a leer el contrato que él mismo había redactado de su puño y letra.

Conforme con lo leído, lo deja sobre la mesa y empieza a contar el dinero.

Entre dos billetes aparece una nota, un pequeño papel que no había tenido presente, aunque eso no hace que deje de contar hasta el último de ellos.

– Hay de mas. – Akashi vuelve a hacer el montón y cuenta de nuevo. – Creí que dijiste que te pagaría cuatro mil, y hay firmado cuatro mil... aquí hay cinco mil.

– Y una nota. – Entre sus dedos la acerca lo suficiente como para leerla. – "El resto es para ella" – Tiene que reconocer que es un enorme regalo para la niña; sonríe y niega.

Su amigo sigue ahí, en alguna parte entre todo ese dolor y rencor, solo hay que ayudarle a salir... o simplemente dejarle en paz, eso también es posible que funcione bien.

000000000000000

El sol entra tímidamente entre las cortinas, dándole en la cara.

Está seguro de que las cerró bien la noche anterior, el hecho de que le despierten así es un fastidio.

Estira la mano, acaricia el colchón; vacío.

Algo frío toca su nariz. Da un manotazo para apartarlo pero no sirve de mucho.

Otra vez, le roza la punta de la nariz, insiste.

Gruñe molesto, lo que le trae unas risitas en repuesta.

Finalmente Kuroko se decide a abrir los ojos, un poco, y comprobar que pasa de una buena vez.

Una rosa, fresca, roja, hermosa, toca su cara, su nariz, sus labios.

Aparta la flor con la punta de los dedos y se sienta pesadamente.

Aún adormilado se da cuenta de huele intensamente a rosas.

– Feliz aniversario. – Makoto se inclina desde el borde del colchón hasta su oído.

Confuso mira alrededor. Está claro que falla algo, aunque su mente aún no puede trabajar a pleno rendimiento si que está seguro de una cosa...

– No es nuestro aniversario, faltan cuatro meses aún. – Bosteza tras decirlo, boca abierta hasta el límite de su mandíbula. – Tu agenda se habrá equivocado.

– Mi agenda está bien, es nuestro aniversario. – Hunde los dedos en su pelo, aparta las sábanas un poco, lo suficiente como para acercarse a él sobre el colchón si llegar a tocar esa parte con los zapatos. – No digas que me he equivocado en voz alta, o mis ayudantes creerán que soy un incompetente. – Susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que Kuroko prestara atención para entenderlo.

– ¿Qué ayudantes? No habrás vuelto a contratar a alguien pa … – Se queda sin palabras ante su sonrisa llena.

Tetsuya se endereza, mira alrededor ahora sí, siendo consciente del entorno en su conjunto.

Hay rosas, por todas partes. Todo el cuarto está lleno de ellas, de todos los colores, aromas, tamaños. Jamás en su vida había visto tantas juntas. Eran hermosas, posiblemente lo mas hermoso que nadie pudiera mirar. Ese pensamiento apenas duró unos segundos, hasta que vio a sus dos hombrecitos, trajes elegantes, rosas en sus brazos, a los pies de la cama.

– Nosotros somos los ayudantes. – Tetsu responde, rojo de vergüenza pero contento en cierto modo.

– Pero yo he traído mas rosas de esas... y pinchan. – El mas pequeño protesta, de un modo tan dulce que Kuroko tiene unas ganas locas que abrazarle y darle una docena de besos en el pelo hasta que se harte. – Papá nos ha despertado... y era de noche todavía...

– Papá lo siente mucho. – Makoto sabe que sus hijos son niños, y como tales no aprecian mucho el ser despertados temprano, y menos para hacerles trabajar así. – De verdad que lo siento, pero esto quiero hacerlo con todos delante. Toda la familia junta. – Mira al pequeño, señala su ramo de rosas, rojas y vivas, y le sonríe. – Tai-chan, es tu turno.

– ¡Ah! – Se acerca a Kuroko, mira entre el ramo y saca una cajita antes de ponerlo sobre los muslos. – Queremos que te cases con papá... no espera, no es así...

– Cállate, tonto... lo estás fastidiando todo. – Tetsu toma el relevo, desplaza a su hermano con un ataque de culo y pone sus propias rosas sobre las anteriores, dándole una discreta tarjeta que descansaba en el interior del ramo que él portaba.

– No entiendo nada. – los mira uno a uno, de repente y ante sus chicos, esas flores no son tan bonitas en comparación.

– Cásate conmigo. – Makoto toma sus manos, le obliga en cierto modo a mirarle. – No tiene que ser ahora mismo, podemos esperar a que termine el curso y los chicos y tu tengáis vacaciones...

– Bueno, ya estamos casados... o sea, que es como casarnos otra vez. – El tono en su voz, dubitativo, casi babulceante templa los ánimos divertidos que traían los tres. – Pero... bueno si, sería para las vacaciones...

– Está claro que mamá sigue dormido. – Si no fuera por que no era posible juraría que Tetsu le estaba acusando de algo.

– Pues yo quiero dormir con mamá, rodeado de toooodas estas rosas. – No sabía por qué siempre le afloraba una sonrisa al mirar sus ojos, tan bonitos y del color de las rosas. – No has abierto la cajita que te he dado.

– Venid aquí, venga. – Abre los brazos, aloja a sus chicos uno a cada lado.

– ¿También hay sitio para mi o es solo para los mas guapos? – Makoto se queja, disimulando como puede la pequeña decepción que siente al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba; su madre había tenido razón.

Kuroko estaba triste, decaído, y él no había sido consciente de ello tan sumido en toda la vorágine de la empresa familiar como estaba.

– ¿Sabes qué?. – El pequeño se endereza, habla con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. – Papá viene al partido...

– Que bien, es genial. – Kuroko se dirige precisamente a su hijo mayor, el que sabe que está mas afectado por las ausencias intermitentes de su padre; aunque también es quien lo disimula mejor, quizá por el hecho de que ha sido educado para heredar la empresa, y por ende, debe ser responsable y correcto en todo momento, incluso ahí, cuando nadie mas que sus seres queridos pueden verlo.

– Si... es genial.

Makoto logra robarle un beso, uno solo, entre los mimos de los niños que, pasando un poco de él y su presencia, se hacen con Tetsuya sin la menor vergüenza, robándole besos, abrazos y caricias sin ningún pudor.

Makoto los observa, un poco mas. Quiero eso en su vida, todos los días, y para siempre.

– Tetsuya. – Fija sus ojos en él, en el propio reflejo de si mismo en esa mirada. – Te amo, de verdad... por favor, cásate conmigo, otra vez...

Kuroko no responde, solo asiente, muy levemente pero asiente.

Y a Makoto eso le vale, de momento...

Le tendrá que servir, por que Kuroko no parece dispuesto a hacer mas concesiones con el tema.

000000000000000

– ¡Quiero comprar donuts! Paramos donde Muraki, ¿siiiii?

No tienen que buscar sitio, casi parece que en la puerta de la panadería hay siempre espacio para su coche.

Solo los chicos bajan del coche, volviendo locos a los escoltas que no cuentan casi nunca con la espontaneidad de los mas jóvenes y su poca consciencia del peligro.

Cruzan la acera a la carrera y entran en la gran pastelería sin tener en cuenta a los clientes que pacientemente hacen su cola para comprar.

Tetsu rodea el mostrador y entra directamente al obrador. Su amigo está ahí, con un blanco atuendo y sus manos dentro de una amorfa montaña de masa que, dentro de unos pocos minutos, será algo de lo mas apetecible.

– ¿Te vienes al partido? – Tetsu se para a su lado, un paso mas atrás del mostrador de trabajo.

Muraki solo mira a su amigo de reojo, aprieta los labios y sigue amasando.

– No se lo he dicho a mi padre... – Murmura en voz baja, sonríe un poquito al ver pasar a Himuro con una bandeja de pasteles de mora desde el cuarto contiguo hasta la tienda. – Tatsuya está un poco... mi padre está histérico y no he dicho...

– ¡Ah! Tetsu-kun, me alegra que estés aquí. – Murasakibara le revuelve el pelo, con la mano abierta.

– ¿Se puede venir Muraki-kun al partido? – Casi dibujó un puchero ante la mirada seria del mas alto. – Por favor... mis padres están fuera y le traeremos de vuelta, lo prometo.

– ¿Akashi sabe algo de todo esto? – Ante la mención de su madre el chico se endereza, mirando a su padre directamente.

– Si. – Por fin su voz consigue encontrar el camino hacia fuera. Su padre siempre le impone mucho respeto.

– Y ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? – Sigue el interrogatorio, la gente entrando en la tienda y el trabajo detenido mientras hablan.

– Querías que te ayudara... había mucha gente y tu dijiste...

– Puedes irte, cielo. – Murasakibara se siente abrumado por que su hijo esté tan dispuesto a ayudarle, pero es un niño y tiene que divertirse. – Llamaré a tu madre.

– Lo traeré de vuelta en cuanto terminen. – Kuroko se acerca a los chicos, una mano en cada hombro.

– Te lo agradezco, tengo esto a rebosar y no podré salir de aquí hasta que cierre. – Mira a su chico, le besa en la frente, aparta su flequillo de la frente y le sonríe dulcemente. – Pásatelo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

– Gracias señor. – Tetsu agarra a su amigo del brazo y casi le saca a rastras de la tienda, donde su hermano hace cola para comprar sus dulces, junto a Makoto, que mira el escaparate decidiendo que comprar.

– Holaaaa... ¿Te vienes, te vienes? – sin esperar la respuesta revolotea a su alrededor sin control ganándose las miradas de los clientes de la tienda.

– Si, aunque no pueda jugar... ¿Has traído al perro? – El parecido físico con su padre es tan increíble, que está claro que unos pocos años costará diferenciarlos... aunque Muraki está dotado de una tranquilidad mas parecida a la de su madre o a la presencia constante de Himuro en su vida.

– Está fuera, en el coche. – Salen entre risas, el animal tranquilo en su transporte, esperando que le den permiso para salir aunque sabe que aún no han llegado a su destino.

El coche patrulla se detiene junto a la acera, y Aomine baja de él para ir hasta los chicos.

– Se viene al partido, mis padres le llevan luego a casa... por favooorrrrrr. – Esos chantajistas sabían como darle donde mas dolía.

– Si, eso, por favorrrrrrr. – Kuroko suplicaba como uno mas al policía.

Solo duró un instante, pero la cara de Aomine hizo una mueca cuando le escuchó hablar, aunque se dio la suficiente prisa como para que no se notara mucho. Por un momento parecía que iba a decir algo, pero desistió, centrándose en los chicos y su emoción por una tarde juntos de diversión.

– Portaos bien o me enfadaré, ¿Entendido? – El agente pasa su dedo de punta por cada uno de los niños y luego apunta a Kuroko con él.

– Ya está, hemos comprado como para tener nuestra propia tienda. – Makoto sale cargado de cajas hasta la barbilla.

Aomine aprieta la mandíbula al verle y desvía la mirada al instante.

– Tengo que irme. – Señala el coche patrulla, y se acerca a Muraki para besar su frente, aunque al chico ese gesto le haga sonrojar hasta las orejas. – Llamaré a tu madre, lo mismo ha terminado su trabajo y puede pasarse por allí con tu hermana.

– Vale. – Se nota que le gusta Aomine y la idea de su hermanita cerca le pone muy contento.

…...

El partido rebosa vida.

Docenas de padres jaleando a sus hijos, felices, orgullosos, odiando al resto de jugadores por no ser tan buenos como sus vástagos.

Tetsu limpia el sudor con el dorso de la mano, sus ojos fijos en la canasta contraria.

Tai no está pediente del juego. Nigou parece atento al otro lado de la cancha, a su espalda y sigue su línea de visión pero no logra entender que es lo que está mirando.

Se revuelve en el sitio, usa sus patas para rascar el collar, consigue soltar el cierre del cordel y sale, caminando despacio, de la zona lateral de las gradas donde estaba tumbado tranquilamente.

El niño abandona su sitio, sigue al perro.

Sale de la zona de juego y camina por la acera, hasta un hombre en una moto, de pie, sin hacer nada mas que mirar hacia el perro.

Sus largas piernas mantienen la moto en pie, y sus brazos descansan sobre el casco en el depósito de gasolina, una gorra de béisbol cubriendo su cabeza, gafas de sol.

Nigou trota hasta su lado, se sienta, le mira. Espera que le diga algo, como si tratara de recordar algo que sabe.

– ¿Qué pasa chico? – Su voz le hace levantarse, mover el rabo contento, ponerse a dos manos sobre su muslo.

– Señor, ese es mi perro. – El niño reclama a su mascota, aunque no se acerca del todo, si que va dando pequeños pasitos en su dirección.

– ¿Seguro?... parece que le caigo bien. – Kagami hunde los dedos entre las orejas del animal, que a estas alturas gimotea contento por volver a ver a un viejo y apreciado amigo. – ¿Cómo se llama? – El niño no contesta, mira a su perro fijamente, está confuso por su comportamiento tan amistoso. – ¿Y tu, como te llamas?

– Mi madre dice que no debo hablar con desconocidos. – Lo dice tan en serio que Kagami no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

– Está muy bien que hagas caso a tu madre. – Se quita las gafas de sol y las cuelga de una patilla en el cuello de la camiseta. – Hagamos un trato, si consigo que tu perro haga un truco me dices tu nombre.

El chico asiente, seguro de que el perro no le hará caso, y de que ese señor no conoce los trucos que puede hacer.

– Nigou... tira besos. – El perro ladea la cabeza, y casi al instante, empieza a sacudir la lengua de modo que hace el sonido de un beso pero muy gracioso.

– ¡Halaaaaa! Como mola... yo no he conseguido que haga mas que darme la patita.

– Es un buen chico, muy listo, aprende rápido y recuerda todo. – El niño parece fascinado con su perro. – Nigou, hora de tomar el sol.

De nuevo el perro obedece, tripa arriba cruza las patas delanteras sobre el pecho, haciendo como que realmente disfruta de un baño de sol.

– Taiga. – Kagami abre muchos los ojos al escuchar su nombre en los labios del niño. – Me llamo Taiga.

– Que nombre mas raro. – Kagami finge no estar un poquito emocionado con esa vocecita diciendo su nombre.

– Mamá me lo puso, dice que le gusta mucho mi nombre, y que me parezco tanto a papá que es perfecto. – Escucha los aplausos en la cancha, por lo que parece acordarse de que ha venido ahí con su familia. – Tengo que irme, mi hermano está jugando y luego me toca a mi.

– Muy bien, … – Se agacha aún sobre la moto, lo suficiente como para hablarle al perro al oído. – Me ha encantado volver a verte, chico. Cuida del muchacho. – Ha sido genial conocerte, a ti y a tu perro. Vuelve ya o tus padres se preocuparán.

– Claro... Hasta luego. – Empieza a caminar, aunque se da la vuelta justo cuando Kagami está poniéndose el caso y ve que su cabello es del mismo color. – No me ha dicho su nombre, señor...

No hay respuesta, solo el rugido de la moto y un par de dedos despidiéndose antes de acelerar y perderse entre el tráfico de la ciudad.

Tai vuelve a su sitio, y Nigou se acurruca de nuevo, aunque la tranquilidad con la que estaba antes no parece que vaya a volver.

– Mamá, ¿Sabes qué? – Kuroko mira a su pequeño, le abraza con cariño. – Nigou sabe tirar besos.

Kuroko le escucha, aunque no le presta atención del todo a sus palabras. Está centrado en el juego, el partido tiene sus pensamientos, y no le parece importante.

Al fin y al cabo, Nigou sabe hacer muchas cosas...

…...

Siempre que tiene que ir a ese lugar se le instala una presión en el estómago que le incomoda. No es doloroso, solo inquietante.

Todos esos animalitos y esqueletos en botes parecen moverse dentro del líquido su paso, y da lo mismo lo rápido que camine, la sensación le acompaña hasta que sale de ahí.

– Siempre es terriblemente agradable tu presencia. – La voz de Sakurai le pone los pelos de la nuca de punta. – ¿En que puedo ayudarte esta vez?

– Solo venía a verte por cortesía. – Aomine mira a todos lados y a ninguno en concreto, a donde sea menos al cadáver expuesto en el que trabaja el médico en ese momento.

– No tienes ningún caso abierto y la cortesía no es una de tus cualidades mas reseñables. – Le mira por encima del límite de las gafas de aumento que, posadas en la punta de su nariz, le ayudan a mirar con mas atención los detalles de la herida, para anotarlos con eficiencia en el informe. – Creí que había confianza entre nosotros para que tuvieras el detalle de ser sincero conmigo.

– Necesito un favor... extraoficial. – Se cuida de no acercarse mas de lo permitido para no interferir en su trabajo. – Un saldo bancario, movimientos de los dos últimos años.. de todo lo atrás que puedas conseguirme.

– Lo mio son los muertos, los vaivenes de los vivos con sus vanidades no son mi especialidad, y lo sabes. – Trastea con el instrumental hasta tomar unas pinzas y un recipiente. – Pero quiero suponer que me lo pides a mi por alguna razón concreta, que estoy impaciente por conocer.

– No es algo que pueda pedir sin una razón aparente... y digamos que entre mis amistades no se encuentra ningún banquero. – Sakurai le sonríe de lado. – Supuse que entre tus pacientes habría alguno dedicado a las finanzas y que tendrías algún modo, de ya sabes, conocer datos privados si llegara el caso... no para usarlos en contra de nadie para cometer un delito, mas bien por curiosidad... ¿puedes?

– ¿Te noto impaciente?, ¿Tu disfrute carnal depende de mis pesquisas en ese sentido?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi disfru... ?– Mirada seria. – ¿Te ha llamado Sei?

– Tienes la sutileza de un puerco espín, pero si, me ha llamado tu esposo. – No sabe por qué esa sonrisa le da escalofríos. – En la mesa, segundo cajón, carpeta azul.

– Si ya lo tenías … – la duda en su mirada hace al forense reír un poco mas alto de lo políticamente correcto en un sitio así.

– Sinceramente, me fascina estudiar tu comportamiento cuando te sientes en apuros. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, me resultas terriblemente fascinante. Y ahora, largo de aquí... Que poco corazón tienes, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? No me distraigas.

– Perdón doctor... ya me marcho. – Le saluda desde la puerta, si pudiera ya corriendo a la salida. – Gracias, te debo una.

– Me debes muchas mas, pero ya me las iré cobrando... ¿A las ocho? – Claramente autoinvitándose a cenar. Me muero por unos minutos con tu esposo y sus magníficos ojos... y ah, delicia de tu pequeña, con el mismo maravilloso regalo en su mirada...

– Deja de hablar así de mi familia o firmaré una orden de alejamiento, ¿Entendido? – No suena para nada amenazante. – A las ocho está bien, trae vino.

– Será un placer acompañaros en la cena.

– Sei disfruta mucho contigo y no sé por qué, a los chicos le gustas, sobre todo a Muraki... Gracias por todo, luego nos vemos.

Abandona la sala con prisa, aunque no sabe si es por que el sitio le da escalofríos o por que se muere de ganas por echarle un vistazo a los papeles.

Sentado en el capó del coche, abre y ojea la primera página.

Sus cejas se elevan por encima del límite de las gafas de sol, y sus labios se aprietan hasta formar una línea delgada y tensa.

– A Sei no le va a gustar esto. – Chista, fastidiado. – Me va a tocar dormir en el sofá por lo menos una semana... joder... Se va a cabrear cuando sepa que yo tenía razón y él no...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capi nuevo y reluciente, recién salididito de la fábrica de caps

Gracias por leer y comentar

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	4. Incertidumbre

Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.

Diez años han pasado, diez años en los que no solo el tiempo ha cambiado de sitio.

Tetsu-chan ya es un hombrecito de doce años, y Kuroko vive en familia con Makoto y sus dos hijos.

Aunque no hay día que no se pregunte si tomó la decisión correcta al volver a los brazos de su esposo.

Kagami sin embargo lleva diez años, sin pensar en él, sin querer saber, odiando a todos y a todo, castigándose por algo que el tiempo y la desidia, ha borrado de su mente hasta dejarlo en una simple y lejana amalgama borrosa de recuerdos.

Aunque aún puede asegurar algo; En algún lugar en mitad de todo ese resentimiento, queda la idea de que una vez, no sabe cuando, llegó a amar a alguien con todo su ser; y eso le hace odiarse mas.

Sabe que si vuelve a verle, su fachada de piedra se vendrá abajo...

Y entonces, el destino lanza la bola... hagan sus apuestas...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.**

**Capítulo cuatro: Incertidumbre.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Las hojas se deslizan entre sus dedos, incrédulo leía una y otra vez las mismas frases, columnas de datos, operaciones bancarias, fechas; números y mas números.

Podía escuchar a su marido en la habitación contigua, aunque la incredulidad por lo que estaba leyendo no le permitía prestar atención a su familia.

Esos datos estaban bien, sabía leer de sobra hojas como esa, años como abogado mediando entre parejas que dividen sus bienes.

Había releído todo una docena de veces, aún así, cuando llegaba a la última letra, volvía a la primera, sin poder creérselo del todo.

Nadie en su sano juicio, le daría documentación falsa al Doctor muerte. Akashi conocía al médico y era consciente de sus contactos y de que esa información que tenía ante sí, era totalmente verdadera.

Pero daba igual las veces que lo repasara, no podía creer lo que leía.

Negó en silencio y rodeó la mesa del despacho que tenía en su hogar para salir de ese cuarto y despejarse un poco.

De verdad necesitaba un poco de aire; le dolía la cabeza, y algo mas.

Ahora sentía remordimientos por el modo en el que había tratado a Kagami, pero si bien era cierto que no era conocedor de lo que sabía en ese momento, el pelirrojo se había ganado a pulso su desprecio, aunque solo fuera por no hacer ni una mísera llamada a su marido, en todo ese tiempo.

Prescindió de las zapatillas de estar por casa y salió en calcetines al pasillo.

Las risas de su pequeña le hicieron variar el plan inicial de salir a la terraza y abrió un poco mas la puerta del cuarto infantil para ver que pasaba dentro.

– ¡Por todos los dioses del olimpo! – Gritito teatrero, la niña ríe con mas ganas. – ¿Como puede salir tanto mal de un cuerpo tan pequeñooooo? – Aomine se tapa la nariz con dos dedos, sacando el pañal sucio con la mano libre y dejándolo donde no sea una amenaza biológica para el planeta. – Nena...¿Qué has comido? – La pequeña manotea al aire, observa a su padre atentamente, dispuesta a reír en cuanto haga la primera gracia. –Ugh... socorro... papá se muere … Ahhhgggg

Akashi sonríe, no puede evitarlo.

Les mira juntos, le encanta lo que ve, es maravilloso.

Observa como la limpia, como pone crema y un pañal limpio, como la viste de nuevo y la deja sentada en su trona mientras recoge todo el estropicio; sin parar de reír ni un solo instante.

Akashi piensa, para si mismo, mirando la espalda de su esposo inclinado hacia delante frente a su hija.

Ve las cicatrices en su cuerpo, las marcas que su devoción por el deber han dejado en su persona, y eso solo le hace quererle mucho mas; hace tiempo que dejó de medir su cariño por él, es infinito y no tiene medida.

En estos diez años, Aomine había recibido varios disparos, la cantidad de huesos rotos era incontables, y amén de heridas de diferente magnitud con distintas armas.

Lo que mas le escamaba es que había visto esas mismas marcas en Kagami. Entre sus reproches gritados había tenido tiempo de mirarle de cerca, y se notaba sin que abriera la boca para escupir su veneno, que todos esos años de ausencia no habían sido precisamente un campo de rosas para el bombero.

Su esposo había recogido el cuarto mientras él seguía perdido en su mundo de pensamientos internos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía unos preciosos ojos azules puestos en su persona, unos ojos que apenas necesitaron unos segundos para adivinar sus intenciones.

– No lo hagas... –Se acerca, sinuoso, sabiendo de sobra porqué dice esas palabras. –Por favor, no te entrometas.

– No sé de que me estás hablando. – Desvía la mirada a la pequeña, que sentada en su sitio palmea la mesa mirándoles divertida.

– ¿Sabes cuantos delincuentes me han dicho eso mismo? – Le atrae hasta él, una sonrisa de superioridad que desarma al pelirrojo. Un beso infame lanza su determinación lejos de ellos.

– Es que... tengo muchas preguntas, y las respuestas que me has conseguido no me encajan, algo no cuadra. – Otro beso, con mas intención le deja sin argumentos. – Aquí no... nos está mirando, me da vergüenza... para.

– No eres tu quien necesita esas respuestas... Ya tienes las que te corresponden. – Va dando pasos cortos con Akashi entre sus brazos, hasta que la pared detiene su avance. – Y no voy a parar por que nuestra hija esté mirando. – Otro beso, en su cuello, le hace cerrar los ojos, perdido en esas caricias que tanto conoce. – Prefiero que su primer recuerdo sea de nosotros dos besándonos. O de su mami completamente sonrojado por que su papi le hace cariñitos... – Akashi intenta liberarse del policía, lo que ocasiona que la niña, mirándoles sin pestañear curiosa, estalle en unas carcajadas de lo mas adorable. – ¿Ves? Le gusta cuando soy cariñoso contigo. –Empieza a darle sonoros y exagerados besos que hacen reír con mas ganas a la niña. –Vaaaamoooosss Seiiii dame un besiiiii...

– Está bien. – Se deja besuquear por toda la cara y el cuello. – Sé reconocer una derrota... y está claro que te has aliado con esa pequeña diablilla en mi contra. – Hace una pausa, mirándole serio. – No diré ni una palabra, aunque no prometo nada sobre seguir husmeando.

– Tenga usted cuidado por donde husmea, letrado. – Le pincha la nariz con el dedo de punta. – Sería una lástima que tuviera que detenerle por hacer algo ilegal.

– ¿Me pondrías esas esposas tan sexys?, ¿Me cacheará, señor agente?. – Ahora es Akashi quien le hace retroceder los pasos que habían avanzado juntos.

– ¿Quién es el diablillo ahora? – Señala la cocina con la cabeza, hace un pequeño puchero. – Me encantaría complacerte, pero tenemos un invitado a la cena...

– Cierto. – Casi parece decepcionado de tener que disipar la fantasía tan pronto. – Empezaré con la ensalada, ocúpate de entretener a la pequeña risitas.

Aomine dibuja una sonrisa, y le da una palmada en el trasero en cuanto da un solo paso para alejarse de él.

Sentado en el sofá escucha el sonido de los platos y útiles de la cocina, mientras se asegura de la pequeña y su diversión.

Una vocecita nueva le hace mirar a la puerta que conecta el pasillo con las habitaciones.

–He terminado. – Muraki agita su cuaderno en el aire y se lo entrega a Aomine con una sonrisa. – ¿Repasas mis deberes?

– Claro. – Mira, por donde el muchacho le indica, cuatro páginas por los dos lados, completas de datos. Tiene algún fallo, sobre todo en la escritura, pero es normal, no le preocupa. Es un buen niño y lo ve perfectamente cada día. Ahora mismo estaba jugando con su hermana mirando de reojo al policía, esperando su veredicto. – Está todo bien, no te preocupes.

Aomine le revuelve el pelo con cariño, y el chico le devuelve una sonrisa agradecida.

– Puedo hacer algo para el postre. – Lo dice en voz baja, casi tímido. – Para el invitado.

– Pues venga, ¿a qué esperas?. – Le indica que vaya con su madre solo con los ojos. – Seguro que Sei necesita ayuda y nos encanta comer esas cosas deliciosas que tan bien te salen. – Le encanta ver al chico sonreír, y esos pequeños detalles le hacen muy feliz y el policía lo sabe. – El mío que tenga chocolate.

– Vale. – Ahora si, su sonrisa es radiante y maravillosa. Ese niño es feliz con su peculiar familia y se puede ver a simple vista. – ¿Quien viene a cenar?

– El doctor muerte. – Lo dice con voz tétrica y agitando los dedos como un fantasma.

– ¡Ah, genial!... A Sakurai-san también le encanta el chocolate.

El policía rueda los ojos ante esa afirmación. Niega en silencio y se enfoca en su hija... mejor jugar con ella un poco.

…...

El desayuno se desarrolla con cierta calma. Makoto remueve el azúcar en el café, sus ojos perdidos en la prensa diaria. Ya está vestido con un traje negro, impecable corte, corbata cobalto y gemelos de plata.

Kuroko está a su lado, aunque su propio té mantiene sus ojos puestos en la taza. Prendas holgadas de lino en tonos crudo, sandalias cómodas. Hoy no tiene clase, y no debería madrugar, pero lo hace por que no hay nada mas maravilloso que amanecer cada día con sus hijos, ver sus caras, despedirse hasta el mediodía

Todo ese inmenso comedor está en silencio, un silencio que no hace mas que acrecentar el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. Las rosas siguen en el cuarto, secándose, pero él no ha dado una respuesta clara, sencillamente por que no la tiene, no hay mas misterio.

De un modo curioso se siente ajeno a esa propiedad, le sobran muebles, metros, estancias... aunque se cuida de decir nada.

Si lo miras por el lado bueno, Kuroko es simplemente un huésped.

La discusión infantil de los hermanos, como cada día, le hace por fin levantar la vista del té y enfocarla a la puerta, esperando que entren para poder disfrutar de la visión de cada mañana.

Tetsu-kun entra primero, su uniforme perfectamente puesto, incluso la americana abrochada en sus dos primeros botones. El pelo suavemente cepillado, huele a colonia y jabón.

Toma asiento con ceremonia, espalda recta, mirada al frente. Primero se dirige a su padre, siempre es así, y luego a Kuroko. Un buenos días susurrado y empieza a tomar lo que será su desayuno de los diferentes platos frente a él, fruta, pan tostado, zumo.

Hasta el modo en el que come tiene cierta calma y porte adulto. Es un poco decepcionante para Kuroko que su hijo de doce años aparente cuarenta.

Una palabrota, dos pasos erráticos, un golpe seco, una nueva palabrota y lo primero que se puede ver de él es su cabellera roja.

Tetsu-kun contiene una risita, mirando a su padre por el rabillo del ojo antes de hacer algo que le moleste. Kuroko no tiene tanta consideración y rompe a reír con ganas.

Tai-kun va despeinado, la camisa del uniforme mal abotonoda, un solo calcetín. Sostiene el pantalón con una mano, y con los dientes la americana.

Un desastre con patas.

– Lo siento papá. – Sujeta como puede todas las prendas con una sola mano, el pantalón a punto de caer, sus zapatos y el calcetín que le falta en el pasillo. – El despertador no ha sonado... se me olvidaría ayer encenderlo. – Deja la americana del uniforme sobre la silla, la corbata encima y desabrocha su camisa botón a botón para volver a hacerlo bien.

– La puntualidad es muy importante. – Mira un segundo a su hijo mayor, por su postura sabe que ha sido él quien le ha gastado la broma a su hermano. –Aún tienes tiempo para desayunar, vístete con propiedad y siéntate a comer algo...

– Gracias papá, eres el mejor. – Aparta la chaqueta con el codo y se sienta, de un modo muy gracioso, de costado y con medio trasero fuera del asiento.

Toma de todo y lo amontona en el plato formando una montaña sobre el pan. Vierte el zumo y la leche en el mismo vaso y se lo bebe de un trago.

Kuroko no puede parar de reír, hace lo que puede, pero de verdad que el chico es la mar de gracioso en apuros, mucho mas de que lo podía suponer.

– ¿Me ayudas con esta cosa? – Con media tostada en su moflete y sin zapatos le tiende la corbata a su madre.

– Ven, yo te ayudo. – Makoto deja el periódico a un lado y apura su taza de café antes de girar la silla, colocado adecuadamente.

Levanta el cuello de la camisa y desliza la pequeña tela por la base. Tai aprovecha para meter los faldones dentro del pantalón y abrocharlo como debe.

No tarda mucho en hacer el nudo, de hecho casi parece salir con naturalidad para él. Al fin y al cabo el traje es su segunda piel la mayor parte del tiempo.

La abuela interrumpe el desayuno, una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la escena. Tetsu-kun deposita sus cubiertos en el plato vacío, se levanta dispuesto a tomar sus libros y meterse en el coche que siempre los lleva a su destino.

– He encontrado esto en el pasillo... – Un par de zapatos negros en sus manos, un solo calcetín blanco, el chaleco del uniforme sobre su antebrazo.

– Eso es mío. – No necesita decirlo ya que es mas que obvio, aún así no le interrumpe ni nada de eso.

–Supongo que tenías mucha prisa para ir perdiendo todo por el camino. –Va pasando por cada uno de los sitios, repartiendo besos de buenos días a todos ellos.

– Me he dormido, abuela. – Makoto coloca el cuello de nuevo y toma el chaleco de las manos de su madre para ponérselo al niño y abrocharlo aplanándolo con las manos despacio.

– El coche está listo. – Uno de los escoltas interviene. – Cuando quieran los señoritos.

– Voy. – Tetsu sale a su cuarto y vuelve con las mochilas de los dos, momento que su hermano aprovecha para terminar de vestirse y mordisquear una manzana un par de veces.

– Pues yo me iré con vosotros, así aprovecho el coche. – La mujer toma a los chicos por los hombros. – La abuela se va de compras, ¿queréis algo?

– No, muchas gracias. – Kuroko responde, esperando la despedida diaria de sus retoños.

Tetsuya agita la mano desde la puerta, una leve reverencia a su padre, y sale sin pronunciar palabra.

Kuroko suspira. No le molesta que sea tan despegado, pero echa de menos que se comporte como un niño de vez en cuando... aunque ya se ha resignado a que eso no ocurrirá jamás.

Tai no tiene ese problema, abraza a Makoto, con ganas y trota hasta su madre.

–Te voy a echar mucho mucho mucho de menos. – Besitos pequeños por sus mejillas, ríe, contento. – Te prometo que vengo supercorriendo en cuanto acabe el cole para que no estés triste mucho tiempo. Te quiero mamá... hasta luego, papá...

No ha perdido ni un segundo de la despedida, ni uno solo. Y es ahora cuando se da cuenta de que la tristeza de Kuroko va mas allá de sus imaginaciones, cuando uno de sus hijos es consciente de ella.

Makoto hace una seña al escolta que espera por el niño y sale en busca del mayor, que casi a alcanzado el hall de la casa.

– ¿No te has olvidado de nada? – La voz de Hanamiya surge severa y al tiempo piadosa.

– Creo que no, papá. – Tetsu mira su mochila, sus bolsillos, no comprende.

– No te has despedido de tu madre como se debe. – Ahora suena mas dulce, aunque siempre hay cierta dureza en todo lo que dice.

– Si lo he hecho...

– No importa... además, vais a llegar tarde si perdéis mas el tiempo... – Kuroko niega, señala la puerta con la mirada para que salgan.

– Si importa, y mucho. – Makoto le corrige de inmediato. – Nunca debes olvidar quien es tu familia, y demostrarlo cada ocasión que tengas. No me sirve que agites los dedos desde la puerta como un colega, tu madre es tu madre, jamás olvides eso.

– Pero es una despedida, un hasta luego... tampoco es como si me fuera a marte o algo así. – Protesta, no le gusta cuando su padre se pone tan tiquismiquis con él.

– Pero así no, tonto. – Tai deja caer la mochila y corre hasta Kuroko, le abraza por la espalda y casi ronronea restregándose con su jersey. – A mamá hay que darle muchos mimitos, y muchos besos de caramelo asiiiiii de grandes y sabrosos.

Tetsu-kun levanta los hombros y se limita a imitar a su hermano, abrazando el ligero cuerpo del maestro entre los dos.

Kuroko les acaricia el pelo, una mano en cada cabeza y les pide que salgan ya.

Las voces alejándose por el pasillo, los reproches, quejas... las puertas cerrándose y el rugido del motor perdiéndose en la ciudad lejos de la casa que habitan.

De nuevo el silencio.

Y Kuroko ya no tiene hambre, no le apetece terminar el desayuno...

– Tengo una reunión, a medio día. – Sentencia, toma el periódico de nuevo, consulta las últimas páginas.

Kuroko no le escucha, sus ojos están mas allá de la ventana que da al jardín. Una reunión es otro día que pasará a solas, hasta que los chicos vuelvan de las clases, ya entrada la noche por sus extraescolares y sus compromisos.

Sus días libres se convierten en angustiosas horas que pasar consigo mismo. Debería ser feliz, tiene todo lo que puede necesitar, y sin embargo, siente una tristeza profunda, tan profunda que va mas allá de ese sentimiento.

Es como si estuviera vacío, como si no encontrara su lugar en el mundo, como si simplemente dejara pasar el tiempo ni nada que esperar. Como si hubiera cometido un terrible, terrible error y no encontrara un modo de resolverlo.

– ¿Te quieres venir? – Satisfecho con la lectura deja la prensa a un lado. Kuroko le mira confuso, como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido. – La reunión es una mera formalidad, una presentación de proyectos comunes... después hay una fiesta, solo para grandes fortunas, empresarios... –Makoto hace una pausa, desconcertado con la nula respuesta de su esposo. –Ya sabes como van estas cosas, comida rica, bebida exclusiva y un montón de ricachones encantados de haberse conocido.

–¿Quiéres que vaya?... Yo no soy, bueno, rico... no creo que sea bien recibido. – Niega, poniéndose de pie, dando un paso atrás, afianzando así su postura.

– Podemos hacer una cosa. –También se levanta, da un par de pasos en su dirección. – Vamos a comprarte un traje, uno bonito. Hace tiempo que no pasamos unas horas juntos, a solas, sin compromisos. Vamos a esa fiesta, bailamos, comemos... Si no quieres hablar de la boda, está bien.

– Ya tengo un traje. – Desvía la mirada a sus manos. – Y no quiero ser un estorbo para ti. Los dos sabemos que esas fiestas son importantes para los negocios.

– Al diablo con la fiesta, y sabes que mis negocios van estupendamente. Puedo...

– No, no puedes. – Por fin se decide a acercarse, una mano en su mejilla. Es la primera mirada con algo de sentimiento que le dedica en mucho tiempo. – Necesitas esos contactos, tus negocios dependen de estas cosas. –Makoto se inclina para darle un beso, no se aparta pero tampoco sale a su encuentro. – Seguro que cuando no estoy yo tienes menos distracciones.

– Quiero que vengas, tienes que concederme eso al menos. – Acaricia su cara, despacio. – Por favor... acompáñame.

– Bien, pero nada de ir de compras. – De puntillas besa su mejilla. – Y como me dejes solo mucho tiempo, me volveré sin decirte nada.

– Me parece de lo mas justo. – La doncella interrumpe la conversación para recoger la mesa del desayuno y Kuroko decide que es un buen momento para ir a revisar su armario y comprobar que el traje sigue ponible.

…...

Miraba a todos lados, cada paso era comprobado antes de darlo.

Las calles le parecían mucho mas amenazadoras de lo que recordaba, aunque también era la primera vez en su vida que salía solo, sin sus padres, su hermano, abuela o los escoltas que siempre iban con él a todas partes.

Había mirado el mapa durante toda la clase, lo llevaba en el bolsillo. Aunque había pensado ir al día siguiente, que uno de los profesores se pusiera enfermo había precipitado todo su plan para esa hora en concreto.

Tuvo la ocurrencia que guardar la corbata en la chaqueta y dejar la mochila en el casillero de la entrada, aunque eso dejaba sus zapatos hechos un auténtico desastre.

Caminó con un poco mas deprisa, frente a él una tienda con demasiada gente frente a sus escaparates. Estar entre tanta gente era nuevo para él, pero no iba a rendirse por eso.

Pasó entre las personas, poniendo el máximo cuidado posible, y suspiró profundamente al sentirse un poco menos apretado al final de la calle.

Su sonrisa llena los mofletes al completo cuando divisa la fachada de la comisaría. Trota, poniendo cuidado de cruzar la calle solo cuando le está permitido y empuja la pesada puerta de madera ajada y negruzca para entrar dentro.

Primer obstáculo, el policía de la puerta. Por suerte está ocupado con una pareja que no para de discutir y gritarse cosas muy gordas, por lo que nadie repara en el niño pelirrojo que se desliza al interior de la comisaría casi de puntillas.

– ¿A dónde vas, jovencito? –Pillado en su incursión hace un puchero seguido de una mueca divertida con sus labios.

– Es que... –Consigue que la mujer se agache para escucharlo bajito. – Estoy buscando al tío Aomine. Tengo que hablar con él, es muy importante.

– Está en la sala de interrogatorios. – le muestra el sitio con la mirada. – Pero puedes esperarle en mi mesa. ¿Cómo te llamas, ricura?

– Taiga, señora. – Sigue a la mujer entre las mesas de atestados, un poco cohibido por que acaba de darse cuenta de que como llamen a su casa estará metido en un buen lío.

– Siéntate ahí. – Señala la silla y rodea la mesa, mirada comprensiva. – ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?, ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

– No... no es eso. – Sus ojos recorren la estancia, manos frotando los pantalones arriba y abajo por los muslos, nervioso.

– Bien, me alegro mucho. – Saca una barrita de chocolate con cereales que le ofrece al chico, una sonrisa en sus labios. – Debe ser importante si has dejado las clases para venir a hablar con Aomine tu solo.

– Pues... supongo. – Mordisquea una esquina y traga de una vez. – Mi profe está malo, no es como si me hubiera escapado o algo así.

– Ahh, bien, bien. – Nota que el chico ha perdido su miedo al verle bajar los hombros y dejar de mirar alrededor. – Mira, ya sale.

El niño se gira en la silla, un poco cohibido al notar que lo primero que sale es un reo cabreado que lucha con uñas y dientes contra el agente que trata de guiarle fuera de la sala hasta su destino en el calabozo.

Su cara se ilumina en cuanto reconoce a Aomine y le saluda con la mano en alto al momento.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Le revuelve el pelo con la mano abierta y agradece a su compañera que cuidara del chaval todo ese rato. – ¿Estás bien?

– S-si. – Se para delante de él, aunque hace verdaderos esfuerzos para mirarle a la cara. – Quiero preguntarte una cosa... urgente.

– Muy importante, ¿Eh? – Toma su barbilla con dos dedos, obligándole a mirarle directamente. – ¿Quiéres interrogarme?

Casi a punto de la carcajada asiente, mas que feliz.

Corre hasta la puerta por la que ha salido el preso antes y entra primero. Es una pequeña habitación, como las que mil veces había visto en las películas. Una mesa de chapa, dos sillas, una pequeña salida de aire cerca del techo y un gran espejo coronando una de las paredes.

Aomine toma asiento en la silla asignada para los sospechosos y le invita a ocupar la del interrogador con el dedo de punta. Apaga la radio para que no interrumpa y se pone serio, a la espera.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– El otro día, en el partido, Nigou se escapó... – Aunque había empezado con ganas, su voz pareció titubear en la última palabra. – Había un señor, que no había visto antes...

– ¿Quieres que le investigue?

– No, espera... hizo que Nigou tirara besos y tomara el sol. – El agente ladea la cabeza, ahora sí, interesado en lo que el niño le dice.

– ¿Te dijo algo?

– Me preguntó el nombre... y es pelirrojo. – Busca la siguiente frase en su cabeza, mirando a todas partes. – Le miré cuando se iba y tiene el pelo como yo...

– ¿Y por qué crees que yo puedo saber algo de esa persona? – Ese niño es listo, demasiado, pero Aomine tampoco quería meter la pata y decirle algo que correspondía a sus padres.

– Iba en tu moto. – El policía abre los ojos hasta su límite; definitivamente el chaval es observador... – ¿Es mi padre?

Aomine suspira, tranquilo. Es una información muy importante y no está muy seguro de ser él quien se la diga. Comete el grave error de mirar sus ojos, y eso le desarma por completo.

Se levanta y coloca la silla a su lado.

– Creo que si sé quien es, pero...

– No se lo diré a nadie, prometido. – Levanta el meñique, se lo ofrece.

– Si le dices a alguien que te lo he contado yo, le diré a tus padres que te has escapado de clase y que has ido por la calle tu solo, sin escolta ni nada. – Enreda su propio dedo con el del pequeño y agita las dos manos arriba y abajo un par de veces. –Sí, es tu padre... Se llama Taiga y como has dicho antes, esa era mi moto, aunque no creí que la recordaras; la última vez que te subí a ella tenías cuatro años...

– Puse una pegatina, de mi chicle. – Su sonrisa, tan bonita. – Me acuerdo por que quería quedarme con ella, pero Tetsu me obligó a ponerla y ya no pude quitarla... estaba ahí y me acordé... – Por su cara podía adivinar que tenía un millón de preguntas atascadas en su pequeña garganta clamando por salir todas al mismo tiempo. – ¿Sois amigos?, ¿Mamá y él se pelearon o algo así?, ¿Sabe papá que no es mi padre?, ¿Ahora ya no soy hermano de mi hermano?, ¿Tu le conoces bien?

– Está bien amiguito, esas son muchas preguntas. – Le pasa el brazo por los hombros, tratando de que se tranquilice un poco. – Te contaré lo que sé, ¿De acuerdo?

– Vale, pero luego quiero ir a verle. –Sus ojos dicen por favor, incluso hace un enorme puchero para dar mas peso a su petición. – Tu le conoces, seguro que si se lo pides viene, eres un poli, no puede decirte que no, ¿Verdad?

– Eso no puedo prometerlo, pero si dejas de interrumpirme, te lo contaré.

– Lo siento. – Baja la mirada, despacio, avergonzado. – Cuenta...

Aomine se acomoda, hace una pausa y le sonríe. Va a contarle lo que sabe, eso si, omitiendo los datos escabrosos. Sigue siendo un crío después de todo, y eso son cosas que Kuroko debe contarle y no él.

Así que comienza su relato por el principio, por el día que le trasladaron y sin saber donde vivir llamó a su puerta, y vio a Tetsuya saliendo del baño. Ahí aún no estaban juntos, pero poco faltaba...

…...

No se siente cómodo dentro del traje, ni siquiera al bajar del coche de la mano de su esposo.

Haelegido ir de blanco, le gusta y mucho ese traje, no por nada especial, quizá por cierta nostalgia de un pasado que se negaba a tener en cuenta, aunque no para de pensar en ello.

Soñó que se casaría de blanco, traje blanco, chaleco y corbata en gris perla... aunque esa boda se remontaba a muchos años atrás; y no precisamente con el esposo que le colocaba las solapas de la chaqueta en su sitio en ese preciso momento.

Cuando el coche se alejó, se sintió abandonado, expuesto.

Una gran escalera blanca ante él, una inmensa fachada, tantas ventanas que era imposibles contarlas, filigranas de mármol trabajado enmarcando cada una de ellas.

Las puertas abiertas muestran el interior, dorados sobre blancos en techos y paredes.

Cada escalón subido le enseña un poco de la estancia. Inmensos y delicados lienzos, salpicando las paredes de sedas bordadas traídas de oriente. Rosas junto a un gran ventanal que da a un jardín interior, suelos brillantes en damero, beige y negro.

Ni una sola cara conocida o familiar, hasta que puede ver a la abuela a un lado de la gran mesa de catering a la derecha de la entrada.

Siempre correcta, elegante, sabiendo moverse en ese ambiente con una naturalidad que Kuroko admiraba.

Él estaba aterrado, fuera de lugar.

Casi puede leer los pensamientos de quienes les miran; no es nada nuevo pero eso no hace que sea mas soportable; no le gusta ese ambiente, o mas bien, esas personas.

Pasan por fin la puerta, y ya dentro Makoto es arrancado de su lado casi al instante.

Quiso seguirle, pero la abuela, siempre pendiente es quien le arrastra hasta la comida antes de que pueda quejarse de algo.

– Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir a divertirte un poco. – Recogía en un plato diversos manjares que puso en los dedos de Kuroko cuando se sintió satisfecha de su obra. – Come, está delicioso y así estarás entretenido un poco.

– No quiero parecer grosero, pero esto está muy lejos de lo que yo considero divertido. – Prueba una especie de bolita de color rosa, está dulce y exquisita. – Y tampoco quiero entretenerme así.

– Por lo menos inténtalo, ¿Si?

Va a responder, pero un grupo de cacatúas momias secuestra a su suegra frente a sus ojos, dejándole completamente solo junto al buffet libre.

Suspira.

Esperaba que ocurriera justo eso, pero no tan pronto, ni pensó que le afectaría de ese modo.

Se aparta de la comida y camina hasta la gran ventana. Tras ella el jardín le parece precioso, y siente ganas de recorrerlo. El cuarteto de cuerda le anima desde su rincón con una suave melodía, casi susurrada al aire.

Siente que se ahogaba en aquel lugar. El aroma a cosméticos y perfume le está mareando. Los olores de las comidas, mezclados con el de las personas ahí reunidas se transforman en una soga en su cuello que amenaza con dejarle sin aire.

Ahora ese jardín es un paso a la salvación, necesita salir de ahí, alejarse un poco.

Deja el plato en una de las mesas y busca con la mirada la puerta que le permitiría acceder al jardín. Hay un pequeño tramo de escaleras en un lateral, apenas tres peldaños, que termina en una puerta arcada unida a otra escalera y que conecta el salón donde se encuentra con el jardín.

Sus pasos se detienen un segundo, usando el reflejo del cristal como espejo busca a su marido entre la gente.

Makoto ríe a boca abierta en un corrillo de gordos y distinguidos fumadores de puros. La abuela hace lo propio con su club de vejestorios restaurados cual antigüedad.

Siente un leve empujón que le acerca al cristal y dos manos, surgiendo por encima de sus hombros hasta posarse en el plano y frío cristal.

Alza los ojos, lentamente. Va a protestar, pero las palabras pierden sentido en su mente al reconocer esos ojos en el reflejo.

– No esperaba volver a verte. – Una pausa, un mundo entero entre cada una de esas palabras surgidas de esos labios. – Al menos no tan pronto, ni tan solo.

– ¿Kagami? – Intenta girarse, pero ese cuerpo, ese enorme y duro cuerpo, le atrapa contra el cristal sin apretarlo. Para salir de su presa solo tiene que agacharse un poco, pero no lo hace. La sorpresa le deja no solo corto en palabras, también parado.

– Al menos te acuerdas de mi apellido, eso es bueno. – Un susurro en forma hiriente, esa era la idea inicial, aunque la respuesta de Kuroko le está haciendo cambiar sus maravillosos planes de presentación.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo... – Hace una pausa, buscando como terminar la pregunta. – … aquí?

– ¿Con aquí, te refieres al país, a este antro de mierda, a tu espalda?... un poco mas concreto sería la ostia.

Kuroko tarda en hallar la respuesta, casi parece que está disfrutando del contacto... y nadie puede culparle de ello.

– A todo. – Ahora sí, le mira directamente desde su sitio, girando un poco la cara pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

– Te dejo elegir la respuesta. – Ladea la cabeza, surge por uno de sus hombros, mas cerca de su oído que al principio. – Hoy me siento generoso... verte me ha puesto de buen humor...

Kuroko deja salir el aire de un golpe. Sus piernas apenas le sostienen, la música no llega a sus oídos, la comida ingerida no es mas que un vano y lejano recuerdo en su mente.

Ahora toda su existencia está ocupada por ese par de ojos que le miran desafiantes desde el pasado.

Un pasado que de repente no es tan lejano como creía.

…...

Pasos firmes resuenan en el largo y estrecho pasillo.

La identificación como forense rebota en cada paso contra su pecho, Sakurai sigue el vaivén de la tarjeta como si fuera su propio contador de tiempo.

Saluda al cuarto agente penitenciario con el que se cruza, mismo cuestionario, mismo registro, mismo procedimiento.

Son los protocolos estándar para las cárceles de máxima seguridad como esa y no le molesta en absoluto someterse a todos ellos.

– Espere aquí por favor. – La sala abierta con una sola camilla casi le arranca una carcajada. – El preso está en camino, no tardará mucho.

Sakurai posa el maletín sobre la camilla y mira alrededor. Esperaba un equipo un poco mas completo, o quizá debió solicitar la enfermería en lugar de una sala en la que estar simplemente a solas.

Pero bien era cierto que su evaluación no precisaba de instrumental médico, solo tenía que hacerle un cuestionario y rellenarlo con respuestas y sus impresiones del mismo al comité para la condicional.

No es que fuera una parte emocionante de su trabajo, pero era de cumplimiento obligatorio, así que, en cierto modo había aprendido a disfrutarlo.

Algunos de esos presos eran realmente dignos especímenes de estudio. Esas mentes retorcidas, ingeniosas y libres de toda culpa, merecían unos minutos de estudio por su parte.

– Está bien doctor, aquí lo tiene. – Tres agentes armados, el preso encadenado de pies y manos andaba a pequeños pasos, haciendo tintinear el metal que lo mantenía preso como una canción. – Estaremos en el pasillo si nos necesita.

– Muchas gracias, pero eso no será necesario. – Fija sus ojos en el recluso, le sonríe complacido. – Tengo entendido que el señor Imayoshi conoce el noble arte de los buenos modales y espero que me lo muestre durante nuestra charla; o me iré de aquí francamente decepcionado.

Shoichi solo le mira una vez que ha sido liberado de todo el metal, y cuando los agentes les dejan a solas.

– Sinceramente, será un verdadero placer hablar con alguien. Hace semanas que estoy en aislamiento. – Se frota las muñecas con delicadeza, le mira directamente a los ojos. – Aunque que seas tu quien está aquí solo puede significar que estaré en este sitio otra docena de años mas.

– No tengo permitido hacer juicios a nadie. – Ordena sus papeles en la camilla, saca la pluma aunque se guarda de no dejarla a la vista. – Eso lo dejo para la vista de su condicional. Yo solo tengo que informar de tu nivel de cordura y si es viable que estés entre personas civilizadas, nada mas.

– Bien podrías decir que estoy mas que loco. – Cuestiona al doctor con un buen argumento.

– Podría hacerlo, pero tendría que demostrar tal afirmación, y esa mentira supondría un borrón en mi carrera que no necesito.

– Algunos de tus amigos se sentirán decepcionados si me consideras lo bastante cuerdo como para volver al mundo.

– Los amigos a los que te refieren me conocen lo suficiente como para saber que no obraría en su favor ni en su contra basándome en algo que es indemostrable o fácilmente cuestionado.

– Eso me agrada. – Imayoshi sonríe, muy dulcemente. Sakurai le observa, contrariado, pero a la vez un poco conmovido. – Hágame sus preguntas doctor, intentaré contestarle de un modo que no suene muy a loco demente y desahuciado.

– Eso hará de mi trabajo algo mucho mas placentero de lo que se imagina.

Aparta el maletín y le hace sitio, prepara su pluma y escribe su nombre en el casillero superior.

Tiene cierto encanto, sería un error no reconocerlo...

…...

Esto se está poniendo cada vez mas genifantástico.

Gracias por estar ahí, os super lovio.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. Orquídeas en el suelo

Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.

Diez años han pasado, diez años en los que no solo el tiempo ha cambiado de sitio.

Tetsu-chan ya es un hombrecito de doce años, y Kuroko vive en familia con Makoto y sus dos hijos.

Aunque no hay día que no se pregunte si tomó la decisión correcta al volver a los brazos de su esposo.

Kagami sin embargo lleva diez años, sin pensar en él, sin querer saber, odiando a todos y a todo, castigándose por algo que el tiempo y la desidia, ha borrado de su mente hasta dejarlo en una simple y lejana amalgama borrosa de recuerdos.

Aunque aún puede asegurar algo; En algún lugar en mitad de todo ese resentimiento, queda la idea de que una vez, no sabe cuando, llegó a amar a alguien con todo su ser; y eso le hace odiarse mas.

Sabe que si vuelve a verle, su fachada de piedra se vendrá abajo...

Y entonces, el destino lanza la bola... hagan sus apuestas...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Silent Scream 2 : Diez años.**

**Capítulo cinco: Orquídeas en el suelo.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Incapaz de apartar la mirada, Kuroko tiembla.

Tras ellos la fiesta sigue su curso, ignorándoles por completo.

La música llena la estancia, aunque sus oídos parecen afanarse en escuchar solo la respiración de quien está a su espalda.

Le mira, solo desde su postura temeroso de hacer cualquier movimiento que desencadene cualquier acción que aleje a Kagami de su proximidad.

De repente, la idea de ser descubierto en su compañía le parece de lo mas peligrosa; y eso no le asusta.

Sus ojos se dibujan a la perfección en la superficie del cristal, y aunque la visión del hermoso jardín de flor es inmensamente asombrosa y debería dedicarle al menos una mirada, esos ojos de fuego que ya pensaba perdidos se le antojan mucho mas hermosos de lo que recordaba.

No en vano han pasado diez años desde la última vez que los vio.

Recorre la silueta de su mentón, y la parte de la nuez de Adán que se pierde en el límite del traje estrictamente negro que viste. Incluso la corbata y el chaleco es de ese color, y eso solo hace que el rojo de su pelo y ojos resalte muchísimo mas.

Sus labios se separan un par de veces, dispuestos a decir algo; millones de preguntas y dudas que se amontonan en su garganta sin compasión ni orden, pero no emite sonido alguno en ninguna de las ocasiones.

Kagami parece simplemente estar ahí, demasiado cerca, demasiado presente, demasiado imponente a su espalda como para ignorarlo.

Y huele muy bien, mucho.

La mezcla de aromas en su persona le llegan en una perfecta masa armónica, agradable en todos los sentidos. Puede diferenciar el jabón, la loción del afeitado, el perfume, el detergente de su ropa, el desodorante... él. Todos esos productos unidos al propio aroma de su cuerpo hacen que Kuroko sienta un escalofrío que nace en su columna y se desplaza a la velocidad de un suspiro por todo su organismo.

Tiene que salir de ahí, tiene que irse.

Ya no es consciente de que está en una fiesta pública, y de que ha venido a ella con su marido; la totalidad de su mente se centra en alejarse de Kagami de inmediato.

Por fin puede dar un paso, lateral, para salir del cerco de sus brazos, aunque no va muy lejos. El bombero imita su movimiento y sigue a su espalda, mucho mas cerca que al principio.

Ahora es él quien puede disfrutar del aroma de los cabellos celestes, de sus cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, del calor que desprende a través de ese blanco traje.

Casi es irónico que él vaya de absoluto negro y Kuroko haya elegido el blanco cegador para su atuendo. En el reflejo de ambos parecen un par de novios en plena ceremonia de boda.

– Estás muy delgado... – Por fin su voz sale, peligrosamente cerca de su nuca; Tetsuya da un respigo al escucharle dentro de su cabeza. – A estas alturas creí que tendrías una docena de mocosos con tu maridito.

Nada a su alrededor parece interferir en la conversación y tampoco es como si le importara realmente que alguien o algo les interrumpiera, de hecho siente que le molestaría tanto como sus palabras. El modo en el que lo ha dicho ha sido de lo mas hiriente.

– Podría decir lo mismo de ti y esa... chica con la que te acostabas. – Contraataca de un modo muy poco sutil. – Aunque supongo que será ella quien habrá perdido la figura.

– Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tu quien empezó a acostarse con quien no debía. – Cerca, tan cerca de su oreja que el aliento entra en el interior junto a las palabras. –Solo me fui unos días por trabajo pero aprovechaste cada minuto... es repugnante que me lo eches en cara, precisamente tu...

– No te fuiste unos días por trabajo. Te estuviste viendo con esa mujer, a mis espaldas. – El modo en que dice cada palabra es doloroso, hiriente, todo lo que puede hacer es atacarle con lo que tiene.

Kuroko sabe que no es momento de echarle nada en cara. El pasado es pasado para los dos. Se supone que él es feliz, tiene todo lo que puede desear... remover lo que un día fue es un error, pero es un error que quiere subsanar de inmediato.

– No podía competir con tu marido muerto... – Comete el error, el terrible error de posar el índice de punta en su nuca. Tocar su piel directamente destroza su auto-control, de un modo tan brutal que tiene que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no cometer una locura digna de la portada de cualquier periódico sensacionalista diario. – Era el amor de tu vida, al que jamás olvidarías... ¿Qué coño pintaba yo en tu maldita vida una vez que él regresó de entre los muertos? Me limité a encontrar una vía de escape... solo por si acaso me abandonabas... y ¡Oh, sorpresa! no tardaste ni un segundo en meterte en su cama sin darme explicaciones...

– Lo sabías... – Su mirada azul baja por el cristal hasta el suelo. La valentía con la que le encaraba segundos atrás se va tras escuchar la realidad; Kagami siempre supo lo suyo con Makoto, siempre. – Lo siento...

– ¿Qué lo sientes?No me jodas Tetsuya. – cada sílaba sale de sus labios como una letra envenenada y aún así siente que hay algo en el modo en el que lo dice que podría interpretarse como que lo está disfrutando. – No sientes una mierda, por que eres un jodido témpano de hielo incapaz de sentir nada por nadie que no seas tu mismo. – Da un paso atrás, privándole de la calidez con la que su enorme cuerpo le envolvía por todas partes y decide que es el momento justo en el que conversación debe finalizar; por el bien de ambos. – Necesito una copa, y largarme de este puto sitio.

Gira sobre uno de sus talones lo justo para atrapar al vuelo una de las copas que los camareros pasean en bandejas de plata por toda la sala como autómatas. Bebe la primera de un solo trago y coge una segunda tras dejar el vaso vacío donde estaba.

Divisa la puerta que da al jardín junto a la ventana en la que hablaba con Kuroko y recupera su postura anterior, pasándole de largo y rozando su cuerpo al alejarse un solo segundo.

Kuroko reúne fuerzas para seguirle con la mirada directamente, sin usar el reflejo del cristal como intermediario, solo cuando es consciente de que se ha alejado lo suficiente de él como para soltar el aire que ha estado conteniendo sin ser consciente del todo.

Recorre la estancia ante él perdido en sus pensamientos. El corazón bombea con demasiada intensidad en su pecho y no puede procesar lo que ve. Busca a Makoto entre la gente enjoyada, los grupos reunidos en animadas charlas elegantes que se le hacen tan ajenas a si mismo, tan fuera de lugar.

Ese no es su mundo,nunca lo ha sido. No sabe que hace ahí ni por que razón ha aceptado acompañarle a ese despropósito de reunión de pavos reales, exhibiendo sus plumas a cual mejor adornada.

Necesita salir de ahí, y necesita hacerlo ya.

Inconscientemente o quizá con toda la intención del mundo, sale al mismo jardín en el que está Kagami.

Sus pasos son cortos, comedidos.

La esponjosa hierba bajo sus pies apenas hace sonar sus pasos. Puede ver una fuente a lo lejos, parterres de rosas rodeando la propiedad y un camino de árboles frutales que se extienden por todo el jardín escoltando un sendero de verdes hojas.

La iluminación externa hace imposible que sepa el color exacto de las rosas pero no le importa mucho.

Debería verle, pero no es así. Kagami parece haberse esfumado al salir al exterior y no ve ninguna puerta que de a la calle.

A la izquierda divisa un invernadero de orquídeas y bulbos exóticos que precisan de una temperatura distinta a la del exterior. Y al pelirrojo de espaldas a él.

Si fuera un poco listo se iría de ahí. Volvería a la fiesta, buscaría a su marido y se quedaría con él hasta que se aburriera de sacar pecho y de hacer partícipe a todo aquel que quiera escucharle de sus logros, o hasta que el alcohol le hiciera desinhibirse al punto de que nada le importara.

Pero en su lugar camina hasta su lado. Desde fuera le contempla a través del cristal. Parece que nadie ha tenido la idea de ir hasta esa zona del jardín, quizá por ser la mas silenciosa y apartada de las miradas ante las que presumir de bienes y aspecto.

Sin darse cuenta, suspira aliviado ante la falsa intimidad brindada.

Kuroko le estudia, su pose, sus facciones. Está mas fuerte, mas imponente. Su presencia parece llenarlo todo y al mismo tiempo pasar inadvertida. El modo en el que mira el mundo da la sensación de que desea estar solo, de que odia todo y a todos. Siente que le odia mas a él por encima de cualquier cosa... y de que se detesta a si mismo por hacerlo.

Sus palabras hirientes rebotan en la cabeza, pero son la pura verdad, eso no puede negarlo.

La puerta del invernadero no hace ruido alguno cuando la cierra tras él, aún así, echa una mirada fuera para comprobar que nadie le ha visto, y al mismo tiempo que en ese sitio, no hay nadie mas que ellos dos.

– ¿Qué coño quieres, Tetsu? – No le mira, solo lo dice como un modo de dejar claro que su presencia no es bien recibida. – Creí que había quedado claro. Los dos somos unos cabrones traidores, tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz, y a tomar por culo. – Hace una pausa para mirarle fijamente. – Lárgate.

– No soy feliz. – Solo cuando acaba de decirlo se da cuenta de cuanta verdad encierran esas tres palabras.

– ¿Y a mi qué? – Da un pequeño paso en su dirección. Sus ojos no se apartan de los contrarios, le encara con orgullo, con fuerza. Tiene que hacerlo así o no sabe que pasará.

– Es culpa tuya. – Le acusa, dedo en punta señalándole directamente. – Yo era feliz con mi vida de tristeza. Llegaste, la pusiste patas arriba, hiciste que me enamorara de ti y luego todo vuelve a como era... me traicionaste...y te vas, diez años, diez malditos años sin saber de ti...

– Por supuesto. – Chasquea la lengua, molesto. – ¿Porqué no me sorprende? De nuevo soy el malo de la película... hay que joderse. – recorre la poca distancia que los separa, queda frente a frente con él. Toma la corbata de Kuroko entre sus dedos y tira de ella para acercarle a sus labios, sin llegar a tocarle. – Yo si que era feliz antes de conocerte. Follaba cuando quería y tenía un trabajo de lo mas monótono. Me conmoviste con tu triste historia, piqué como un gilipollas y dejé que me anularas completamente, pero !eh! la vida es una cruel hija de puta, me puso en mi sitio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mira... aquí estamos, los dos; sin nada mejor que hacer que tirarnos mierda mutuamente. – Cada palabra al lugar en el que puede hacer mas daño. – Tienes a tu maridito que es lo que querías, yo me limité a guardarle el sitio mientras tanto...

– Ya te he pedido disculpas.

– Si quieres te digo donde puedes metértelas. –Suelta la corbata, la plancha sobre su camisa, aunque no aparta la mano, la deja ahí, sobre el pecho ajeno. – No entiendo que le das a ese hombre que a pesar de tu crueldad se desvive por estar a tu lado.

– ¿De que estás hablando? – Kuroko pone mucho mas interés en sus palabras que en toda la velada.

– Vamos, no te hagas el inocente conmigo. – Da un paso atrás, y Kagami lo compensa con uno hacia delante. – No tenías bastante con meter a un crio igualito a mi en su casa, que encima le obligas a escuchar mi nombre constantemente. ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar en lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese tío cada vez que llamas al mocoso con mi nombre?

– Makoto es mas padre suyo de lo que tu serás jamás para él. – Tetsu estrecha la mirada pero esas palabras solo consiguen sacar una sonrisa plena al bombero, gesto que le desconcierta y mucho. – Nos cuida y tenemos todo lo que podemos soñar.

– Todo lo que el dinero puede comprar. – Otro paso atrás, otro delante. Kuroko se topa con la mesa de mármol blanco central en la que se cuidan las plantas. Pequeños tiestos y semilleros descansan por el borde junto a herramientas de jardinería y bolsas de tierra. – Y has dicho hace un momento que no eras feliz... ¿Ahora si?

– Soy feliz... solo trataba de ser amable contigo.

Es mentira. Kuroko lo sabe, Kagami lo siente, por eso mismo sonríe con la boca llena.

– Y si eres tan feliz, ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo?

La pregunta le golpea directamente en el centro del entendimiento.

Sabe perfectamente que está haciendo ahí con él, el problema se le plantea al decirlo en voz alta. No sabe si quiere escucharlo con su propia voz, no sabe si quiere que Kagami lo escuche.

Es extraño y curioso. Ambos son desconocidos y al mismo tiempo siente que esos diez años no han pasado, que es como si se hubieran visto apenas un par de días antes y nada de lo que pasó después había sucedido realmente.

– Enséñamelo otra vez. – Kuroko murmura, bajo, muy bajo, pero en el silencio del invernadero. – Lo lograste una vez... hazlo de nuevo, ayúdame.

Es tan simple, una idea tan sencilla, tan lógica. Después de quedarse sin nada que reprocharse mutuamente, el recuerdo de todo aquello bueno que hubo entre ellos se hace mas presente que las cosas malas que les separaron.

Para Kuroko es así.

– ¿Tan necesitado estás? Eres patético. – Pegado a él hace presión contra su cuerpo, sintiendo en sus caderas la barrera natural de la mesa que les impide ir mas allá a ninguno de los dos.

– No me avergüences. – Orgulloso, mira directamente en el interior de ese par de ojos que le miran con desprecio.

– No lo hago, ya lo haces muy bien tu solito.

Debería marcharse, sin mas. Esa conversación está yendo por terrenos que no desea visitar. No esperaba ver a Tetsuya, de echo suponía que no acudiría a esa fiesta, y apenas llevaba un par de minutos ahí, cuando descubrió cuan equivocado estaba .

Kuroko desliza sus dedos por el negro chaleco,siente el suave tacto de la fría seda en ellos, y toma la corbata entre ellos, tira con fuerza para ponerle a su altura y le besa.

Espera que le aparte, que le empuje y le grite un poco mas. Quizá una humillación lo suficientemente digna como para no volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué no?... – Corresponde al beso con mas entusiasmo del que estaría dispuesto a admitir frente a nadie. – Hace días que no follo en condiciones y contigo no tengo que contenerme... y la verdad, no hay nada en esa fiesta que me obligue a volver a ella.

Con uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Kuroko, usa el otro para apartar de la mesa todo lo que pueda estorbarle. Macetas y utilería caen al suelo con estrépito, pero el sonido no parece salir de esas paredes cristalinas que los acogen en su fechoría.

Le sube a la mesa, se acomoda en el uve creada entre sus piernas, hace del beso un gesto mucho mas candente y demandante de lo que pretendía ser en un inicio.

Kuroko busca sus labios cada vez que se aleja para buscar una nueva posición, contiene el aire en sus pulmones cada vez que sus caderas se mueven lo suficiente como para hacerle notar el volumen de su deseo; deseo mutuo.

El sabor del whisky acude a su boca e impregna la lengua contraria al invadir terreno ajeno en un acto de valentía. Así, tan cerca, los aromas de su cuerpo le envuelven completamente.

Huele las orquídeas y la tierra fresca que ha sido tirada momentos antes.

Y escucha. Escucha el sonido que hacen al besarse, el siseo de sus prendas al rozarse, su respiración errática chocando contra la mejilla contraria; esa vocecita en sus cabezas que les grita a ambos que se detengan, que paren antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Para ambos ya era demasiado tarde en el instante justo en el que cruzaron miradas.

Manos grandes apartan la blanca chaqueta a los lados, desabrocha el chaleco, se interna bajo la tela de la camisa sacándola de un tirón de su lugar dentro del pantalón.

El tacto de su piel, nunca olvidado, regresa a su presente de un brutal golpe. El impacto es tan grande que Kagami se detiene, para sus caricias tan súbitamente que Kuroko protesta con un gemido lastimero.

La visión de un amanecer a través de una barandilla le asalta. El aroma a fármacos, el menudo cuerpo herido de Kuroko entre sus brazos, el terror absoluto a perderle de aquellos días.

Se inclina sobre él y le besa de nuevo. Odia el yo que desea tanto a ese traidor.

Las pequeñas manos del profesor desvían su mirada abajo. Abre con maestría el cinturón de hebilla dorada que mantiene sus pantalones en el sitio y abre la bragueta con prisa.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba excitado a ese nivel que casi siente que el orgasmo le acometerá en el instante justo en el que Kagami le toque íntimamente.

Y lo hace.

En esa posición abarca las dos excitaciones en una palma, mueve despacio, conteniendo la fuerza y la intensidad con la que le acaricia.

Un error tras otro le lleva a alzar la mirada. La luna se cuela entre los cristales superiores y baña su rostro en ese momento en el que el placer se convierte en locura y el rostro de Kuroko se contrae en una mueca desesperada de liberación.

La calidez baña su propio sexo, aunque su aguante va un poco mas allá que un simple par de caricias.

– Si que estás necesitado. – Murmura apartando su mano lentamente. – ¿Quieres que siga?

No hay respuesta, tampoco la espera; no ha terminado con él.

Las manos en sus axilas le ayudan a bajar, aunque no a huir de ahí; le gira, una mano en la mitad de su espalda le coloca sobre la mesa.

Aunque la idea de dejarle completamente desnudo se le antoja terriblemente atractiva, es consciente de que eso sería su perdición.

Su hierática fachada se desmoronaría al contemplarle en todo su glorioso esplendor.

Desliza sus pantalones lo justo para mostrar las redondas y pálidas nalgas.

Si le gusta o no, queda para el profesor, ya que no se pronuncia ante el gesto. Kagami lo interpreta como una invitación a continuar con lo que han comenzado por impulso.

Apenas si levanta el faldón trasero de la blanca chaqueta, y la idea un polvo rápido y salvaje le asalta súbitamente. De echo sería lo mas lógico en esa situación.

Pero un pequeñísimo, remoto y alejado, deje de remordimiento desecha la idea.

Arrodillado tras él dedica unos segundos a observar sus caderas, el límite del pantalón, el tintineo de la hebilla del pantalón oscilar en cada temblor; su cuerpo incitante.

El tiempo no parecía haber pasado por esas piernas, o lo que podía ver de ellas.

– P-por favor. –suplica, le mira por el hueco que se forma entre su brazo y la superficie blanca de la mesa.

Alzado a su espalda recorre la piel expuesta con la punta de los dedos. Traza líneas imprecisas en la redondez solo con una mano mientras con la otra se acaricia con intención.

Volver a estar dentro de ese cuerpo es una rara oportunidad que no esperaba tener.

Se guía con una ternura que no recordaba. Los suaves empujes ganan terreno muy lentamente y solo cuando sus caderas chocan completamente con el cuerpo contrario se detiene a coger aire.

Es curioso como se recuerdan. Hábitos olvidados, en desuso permanecen grabados en el subconsciente, dispuestos a ser puestos en práctica con un simple estímulo.

No sabe que es lo que puede propiciarlo, quizá el recuerdo de ese cuerpo que en el pasado había amado hasta el delirio, o el presente, como un regalo inesperado del que no sabía que sentir exactamente.

Sea como fuere, la rabia que pretendía descargar en el cuerpo del maestro es reemplazada por unos suaves movimientos cadenciosos, lentos, pausados. Demasiado pausados para lo que él consideraría satisfactorio en ese mismo momento.

La sensación de plenitud recorre su cuerpo por completo. La porción de su vientre posada sobre el mármol blanco libre de la tela de la camisa del traje, arde hasta el último centímetro como el resto de su cuerpo.

Se siente lleno hasta lo mas profundo de sus entrañas, estirado, pleno. Le asaltan unas terribles ganas de gritar con todas sus ganas hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que el mundo que conoce se desdibuje y confunda con el millón de colorines borrosos que acuden a sus párpados cerrados cuando Kagami completa cada una de sus lentas embestidas.

En algún momento comienza a salir a su encuentro, a moverse contra él, usando la mesa como pista sobre la que deslizarse adelante y atrás.

–Taiga... – Un murmuro sostenido en el tiempo anuncia un nuevo orgasmo. Su existencia tensa hasta el límite permitido, insensible a cualquier estímulo que no sea el enorme y musculoso cuerpo tras él, que ahora sabiéndose del todo dueño y señor de esa piel, abandona los miramientos y embiste con ganas.

Pone cuidado en no hacer demasiada presión con sus dedos en las caderas contrarias, como si de algún modo evitara dejar marca alguna de su encuentro que pudiera ser usado para evocarlo mas allá del día siguiente.

No se plantea nada filosófico mas allá de mantenerse dentro de Kuroko mientras dure su propia liberación. Aún así, se las arregla para mantenerse en el sitio mucho mas allá de lo íntimamente permitido.

Toma el pañuelo que adorna el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la limpia antes de colocarse el traje en su sitio sin miramiento alguno.

Usa el mismo pañuelo para limpiar a Kuroko, que da un respingo por lo inesperado del gesto, y se mueve para encararle con mucha mas dificultad de la que le gustaría.

Está avergonzado, se nota en su mirada esquiva, en los dedos temblorosos con los que ordena su ropa para volver a ser el distinguido hombre de traje blanco.

Su respiración aún es errática cuando abotona el último de sus botones, en silencio. Completo y absoluto silencio.

– ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Taiga? –La pregunta surge de sus labios en voz muy baja, demasiado.

Kagami sonríe, tan fresco y renovado como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

Toma su mano y le besa los nudillos, no hay respuesta, solo una sonrisa que llena su cara al completo.

– No has respondido.

– No, no lo he hecho. –se ajusta la corbata y hace lo mismo con la del maestro.

– Dímelo. –Insiste.

– Solo voy a decirte una cosa. – Se inclina sobre él, susurra en su oído muy bajito. – No me acosté con Momoi. Ni ese día ni ningún otro desde que empecé a salir contigo.

– Vi las fotos en tu móvil, no soy estúpido. Leí los mensajes que te envió...

– Pregúntale a Satsuki. – Suena tan seguro que Kuroko siente que le dice la verdad.

– No tengo su número. – Aprieta los labios. – Y aunque fuera verdad...

– Tienes un amigo poli, dile que te lo consiga. – Abre la puerta del invernadero y pone un píe fuera, aunque no termina de salir del todo. –Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verte... deberías volver con tu maridito, apuesto a que a estas alturas ha notado que no estás... o quizá no... ese tío es un auténtico misterio para mi. Cuídate.

Kuroko le sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde de nuevo en el interior del edificio, pero aún así no entra tras él.

Camina hasta las rosas y pasa no sabe cuanto tiempo mirándolas, perdido en las curvas y capas de sus pétalos, sus formas y simetría extraña.

No quiere volver dentro. No tiene a donde volver ni con quien hacerlo.

Tiene que salir de ahí, y tiene que hacerlo ya.

Sus pasos se aceleran recorriendo la fiesta. Pasa entre la gente como una exhalación, como un suspiro invisible en el que nadie repara y llega a la entrada a la carrera.

El chófer se sorprende al verle salir tan deprisa y tiene que tirar el cigarro que se está fumando para abrirle la puerta trasera del coche y ocupar su asiento.

– Llévame a casa, por favor. – Se acomoda en el asiento trasero de lado, ignorando la vista desde la ventanilla y centrándose en las sensaciones que aún le recorren por completo.

– ¿Y el señor? –Reajusta el retrovisor para mirarle desde su posición y arranca esperando su respuesta.

– Déjame en casa y vuelves aquí... o pide que envíen otro coche si no quieres volver.

– ¿Perdón?

– Que me lleves a casa y puedes tomarte mañana el día libre. Pediré que venga alguien mas a por mi esposo y mi suegra.

– Gracias señor.

– No hay de qué.

El camino de regreso se le hace eterno. Los vaivenes del tráfico mareantes. La conciencia, ese pequeño monstruo punzante le golpea con la realidad al instante.

Se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que ha pasado en ese invernadero. Se ha dejado llevar, no, no es eso exactamente. Lo deseaba.

Una aventura.

Era lo que necesitaba su vida para volver a tener sentido.

Una pequeña chispa que haga que merece la pena cada sorbo de aliento tomado sin mas.

Por un solo instante ha vuelto a sentirse vivo, querido, deseado. No solo un padre entregado, un profesor competente, un marido comprensivo... Se había sentido una criatura deseable.

Makoto... la boda... los niños...

– Señor. Hemos llegado.

Levanta la mirada al darse cuenta de que el coche se ha detenido y de que la puerta está abierta y una mano enguantada en cuero negro le espera para ayudarle a salir del coche.

– Gracias.

El chófer se limita a asentir con una leve reverencia de su cabeza y le observa hasta que entra en la casa.

Va directamente al cuarto de los niños. Se descalza en el pasillo y deja la chaqueta del traje y el chaleco sobre los zapatos hecho un rollito de tela.

Les mira dormir unos pocos minutos, no sabe cuanto.

Tai se parece tanto a él, tanto. Tiene la certeza de que Kagami no le hará nada al niño, no está asustado en ese punto, aunque teme que Makoto pueda hacer algo al respecto si se llega a enterar de que Kagami está tan cerca, de lo que se arrepienta mas adelante.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y entra en la biblioteca. Sube las mangas de la camisa hasta la mitad del antebrazo y se sirve una copa llena hasta al bode de la primera botella que toma entre sus dedos.

El líquido arde en su boca y va quemando según baja por su garganta. Le arranca una tos que le roba hasta el aliento y le hace doblarse hacia delante hasta que recupera el aire nuevamente.

No sabe que es, no entiende de licores ni que es lo que ha bebido, solo que es lo mas parecido a beber alcohol de quemar que ha estado en su vida.

Aunque eso no impide que apure la copa hasta el final y la deje en mitad de la gran mesa que adorna uno de los laterales de la gran biblioteca.

Necesita un baño, urgente.

Deja la ropa en el suelo y ni siquiera se prepara otra de repuesto. Desnudo bajo la ducha simplemente deja que el agua recorra su piel con descaro. La fría sensación le hace olvidar los últimos acontecimientos, aunque la cálida viscosidad que resbala por su muslo, justo en ese momento tan inoportuno, se empeñe en recordársela.

Pone el tapón a la bañera y se sienta en el interior, espera que se llene con él dentro, la piel de gallina mientras eso ocurre.

Cuando apaga el grifo escucha el coche llegando a la entrada, y el sonido de la puerta del vehículo al ser cerrada con ganas.

Suspira, se sumerge hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno le obliga a salir por aire de nuevo.

– ¿Tetsu? ¿Puedo pasar, estás bien? – Abre un poquito, mira con cautela y entra un poco confuso al verle dentro de la bañera y su ropa en el suelo. Tetsuya nunca ha sido tan desordenado. En sus manos la chaqueta y los zapatos que ha encontrado en el pasillo. –Lo siento, de verdad... Sé que te prometí que no te dejaría solo pero había unos inversores muy buenos y … –Tetsuya solo le mira, no hay expresión en su rostro. – Te compensaré, lo juro.

– Hazlo. – Usa sus manos, las dos, para peinar su cabello mojado hacia atrás dejando su rostro a la vista. – Compénsame, ahora. Ven.

– Aquí no, los chicos podrían entrar. – Makoto saca una toalla de uno de los armarios laterales y la deja sobre el retrete, preparada.

– Pues vamos a la cama. – Estira los dos brazos, una clara invitación a que le ayude a salir y le guíe.

–Estoy muy cansado. – Se da la vuelta, dispuesto a salir. Una esponja empapada le golpea de lleno en mitad de la espalda, mojando la chaqueta de su traje y calando hasta la camisa interior.

– No te creo. – Kuroko salta el murito de la bañera y camina desnudo y chorreante hasta la habitación de ambos. No usa la toalla y no parece importarle el hecho de que está poniendo todo perdido de agua a su paso.

Makoto le sigue, va cerrando las puertas que abre tras él y le empuja suavemente sobre la cama cuando llegan ante ella.

–¿Has bebido? –El licor permanece en su boca y Makoto lo reconoce al instante

–Una copa, al llegar a casa. –Prácticamente le arranca la chaqueta tironeando brazos abajo.

Las ropas de su marido le estorban, las va sacando de su sitio con prisa, a tirones y sin importarle ni un poco donde caen cuando las lanza al suelo.

Ese ímpetu por parte del maestro se le hace novedoso, normalmente es Makoto quien inicia las relaciones íntimas entre ellos, aunque últimamente no tenga tiempo ni para eso. Quizá sea el poco entusiasmo que ha puesto en las últimas veces que lo han hecho lo que tiene a Kuroko tan desesperado como demuestra.

Intenta llegar al cajón de la mesilla con la poca conciencia que aún le queda en mitad del deseo, pero sus planes se ven frustrados de inmediato.

Enrosca las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se alza a su encuentro sin esperar invitación. Entra en su cuerpo con una facilidad pasmosa y no hay lugar para mas preguntas.

Sus labios se encuentran entre los vaivenes, demasiado enérgicos por parte del moreno.

Jadea entre besos, le busca en cada empuje, sube cuando él baja y al revés, dejándole sin tiempo para orquestar las embestidas. Es rápido, demasiado, pero Kuroko siempre ha sido su debilidad y da lo mismo las veces que hagan el amor, para él siempre es un estallido de placer que no puede controlar ni quiere.

Abrazado a su cintura con los dos brazos se derrama en su interior, ahogando el grito orgásmico en un beso húmedo que le deja sin aire unos segundos.

Rueda a un lado, jadeante, buscando el aire y la normalidad a su lado, pero sin tocarle. Los ojos de ambos perdidos en el techo del cuarto, siguiendo las líneas de la pintura que lo adorna sin comprenderlo.

– Midorima dijo que sería peligroso otro embarazo. – Makoto murmura sin mirarle, consciente de lo que acaba de pasar y de lo impropio del acto.

– Midorima dice muchas tonterías. – Se sienta en la cama, dándole la espalda. –Voy a asearme. –Se gira para mirarle por encima del hombro. – Gracias.

Hanamiya no dice nada, se limita a mirarle caminar hasta el baño y cerrar la puerta dejándole a solas sobre la cama.

Para cuando Kuroko regresa a su lado, duerme profundamente.

Mejor, así no tiene necesidad de responder a nada.

…...

No espera que le siga dentro de la fiesta, por lo que Kagami siente cierta seguridad a su regreso.

– Siento haberte dejado sola, tenía un asunto que tratar. – Se disculpa con su acompañante, que se limita a sonreírle de vuelta, comprendiendo todo.

– No pasa nada, encanto. – Una dulce voz, una mujer espectacular. – Estoy encantada de ver como muchos de mis clientes sudan frío ante sus señoras esposas.

– Me alegra mucho que te estés divirtiendo, Satsuki. – Toma su mano y le besa los nudillos. – Por mi parte ya he terminado de hacer el gilipollas aquí. ¿Te vienes?

– No cariño, tranquilo. – Le coloca la corbata en su sitio y pasa la mano por la pechera de la chaqueta en una caricia infinita. – Estoy segura de que encontraré un modo de hacer de mi velada algo digno de recordar. Ten cuidado.

– Ten cuidado tu, que ese escote no es legal. – El vestido de noche negro se pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y esos altísimos tacones no hacen mas que dar la sensación de que sus piernas son infinitas. – No hagas nada que yo no haría.

– Por supuesto.

Momoi centra su atención en un joven junto al catering de postres y pasea su cuerpazo por la mitad del salón ante la mirada de todo el mundo. Es mucho mas que feliz y se nota solo con verla.

Kagami se decide por volver a su apartamento. En el pasillo anterior al gran hall una pequeña mano le detiene del brazo.

– No se atreva a acercarse a mi nieto o lo lamentará. – Una amenaza seca, tajante.

– No se de que me está usted hablando... – Sacude el brazo violentamente para librarse del agarre. – Supongo que no le gusta la competencia, no se me olvida que lo de robar críos ajenos es una exclusiva de su familia. – Su mirada es aterradora al punto, que la mujer da un pequeño paso atrás para alejarse. – Y no vuelva a amenazarme o será usted quien lo lamente, vieja asquerosa.

Kagami le mantiene la mirada, casi deseando que llame a seguridad para liarse a golpes con alguien. No ha bebido lo suficiente esa noche como para aguantar gilipolleces de nadie, y menos de esa señora.

La inactividad de la mujer da la conversación por zanjada y sale al parking a por su moto para alejarse de ese sitio lo mas rápido posible que le brinde la máquina.

Solo quiere llegar a su casa y beber hasta perder el sentido. Solo quiere olvidar lo que ha pasado esa noche y seguir con su vida.

Nada mas.

….

Makoto sigue ajeno a lo que ocurre alrededor, sumido en una intensa discusión sobre inversiones. Ve a la impresionante mujer del cabello rosa aunque no le dedica mas que unos pocos segundos, y luego a su madre volver con una expresión de seriedad que le llama la atención, aunque no lo suficiente como para acercarse y preguntar.

Busca con la mirada a Kuroko, no le encuentra. Consulta la hora y se da cuenta de que lleva mas de hora y media en ese corrillo y que le ha dejado solo, rompiendo su promesa descaradamente.

– Lo siento mucho caballeros, me temo que mi tiempo aquí ha terminado. – Decepcionado consigo mismo hace un gesto a uno de sus escoltas que no tarda en acercarse y comentarle que, efectivamente, Kuroko hace unos minutos que ha regresado a su hogar. – Retomaremos esta conversación en otro momento. Muchísimas gracias por todo.

Abandona la fiesta con un nudo en la garganta. Se había propuesto ser mas considerado con su esposo y había fracasado estrepitosamente en su primera salida. Como marido tenía mucho que mejorar. Mucho.

Se acerca a su madre, una breve despedida y sale casi a la carrera del sitio.

– ¿Quién era ese? – Una de las damas pregunta a la mujer.

– Ese es mi hijo, el menor. – Sonríe, tímidamente.

– No, él no, el otro con el que hablabas en la puerta. – Toma una de las pastas y la come sin terminar de hablar.

– No me digas que no le conoces. – Otra de las mujeres responde entusiasmada. – mi marido lleva meses hablando de él. Es el señor Kagami... por lo visto tiene una fortuna impresionante.

– ¿En serio?. – La señora Imayoshi se interesa de inmediato por el tema.

– Según mi marido su fortuna es mayor que la de todos los presentes aquí. – Toma otra pasta, lo que detiene de nuevo la conversación. – Lo que no sabía es que le conocías como para hablar tan íntimamente con él.

– Solo le he preguntado una cosa sin importancia. – Finge desinterés pero su postura da a entender que no es así. – ¿Sabes a que se dedica? Digo, esa cantidad de dinero no se gana así como así.

– Normalmente no presto atención a las palabras de mi marido, pero creo que era algo sobre desastres naturales o algo así. Por lo visto ha ayudado a varios peces gordos que han sabido recompensarle bien... pero no me hagas mucho caso, ya sabes que en estos temas de negocios no pongo interés alguno.

La señora la mira perdonándole la vida con la mirada. Para una vez que debería prestar atención y no lo hace... estúpida.

Pero ya se buscaría ella la manera de averiguar todo lo referente a ese hombre, como fuera.

– Me temo que tengo que dejarlas ya. Mañana es un día importante para mi hijo y quiero dormir adecuadamente. – Se despide de todas las mujeres y sale de allí.

Tiene que volver a su casa, ya.

…...

La sala del tribunal es una estancia amenazadora y respetable para cualquiera, pero para él mas.

Sentado junto a su abogado su mirada se pierde en las líneas de la madera de la mesa frente a él. Los tres jueces y dos agentes de prisiones has estado deliberando durante mas de media hora y no sabe si es bueno o es malo.

Por fin parecen llegar a un acuerdo y es cuando levanta la mirada al frente.

– Póngase en pie el acusado. – Imayoshi obedece de inmediato. Las esposas de sus manos y pies tintinean al gesto y resuenan por toda la sala. – Después de leer todos los informes referentes a su estancia en prisión, y considerando los últimos estudios médicos, estamos dispuestos a concederle la libertad condicional inmediata con ciertas obligaciones que usted deberá asumir. – El juez mas anciano pasa las hojas una a una, haciendo la pausa desesperante. – Deberá presentarse ante este tribunal en seis meses, para entonces contará con un trabajo estable dentro de la legalidad y una vivienda digna. Por supuesto su agente de la condicional estará autorizado a comprobar todo lo que se dicte desde este tribunal y usted está obligado por ley a darle las respuestas que le solicite. Así mismo, le recuerdo que no puede volver a ser detenido por ningún otro delito, así sea una falta leve, ya que ello conllevará su ingreso inmediato a prisión. – ¿Comprende el acusado todos estos puntos?

– Sí, señoría. – Imayoshi asiente sin ocultar su felicidad.

– ¿Tiene usted donde quedarse? – Pregunta el otro juez.

Shoichi gira la cabeza para buscar entre los asistentes a la sala y encuentra a su madre de inmediato... y a Sakurai en la puerta, de pie y de impecable negro mirándole orgulloso.

– Si,señor. – Asiente de nuevo.

– Bien, en ese caso, dicto la libertad condicional a su favor y que sea ejecutada de inmediato. No haga que me arrepienta y espero no volver a verle por aquí.

– Tenga en cuenta que se le está dando una segunda oportunidad, aprovéchela y trabaje duro para ser un miembro útil de nuestra sociedad.

– Mucha suerte y no vuelva por aquí.

Imayoshi asiente a los tres jueces y acoge sus consejos como lo que son, grandes verdades.

Es cierto que se le otorga una segunda oportunidad y por supuesto que piensa aprovecharla al máximo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueeeenooooo, hale, ya podéis matarme jajajaj

Las canciones de este cap, Animals de Maroon 5 y Final masquerade de Linkin park ( atentas a las letras, son perfectas)

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y a ver que os ha parecido el limoncito limonazo yeihhhh

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
